


Sweet Heat

by PantyAnarchist



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, I swear, Laughter, M/M, Possessiveness, Sibling Incest, Stretch, Suicide mention, Swapcest - Freeform, Tickles, blueberry, it's an all around good time, suicide ideation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-06-23 15:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15609831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PantyAnarchist/pseuds/PantyAnarchist
Summary: I'm not sure where this story is headed yet, but you're welcome to board the Pain Train with me to see where she goes!!





	1. Sunday Morning Pancakes

God, he felt like shit.

 

It didn’t have anything to do with the fact that he’d spent the last several hours at Muffet’s either. He could handle being shitfaced like it was his life’s calling. No, this ran far deeper, to a place that not even the alcohol could numb. He let out a ragged breath as he leaned against the wall, his head swimming as the sweetest scent filled the air around him. It smelled like Sunday morning pancakes. Full of ripe to bursting blueberries and drenched in syrup. It made him salivate until his tongue was forced to dart out and stop a thread of drool from escaping.

 

He could remember the first time he’d smelled this particular scent. He’d been so young. Still in stripes. He and Sans had lived in a shitty apartment on the outskirts of New Home with barely enough gold to feed themselves properly. One day he’d woken up to that heavenly smell and run out to the kitchen with excitement, sure he’d find his brother waiting with a surprise. But when he’d arrived, the kitchen was empty. His brother was nowhere to be seen, which he remembered was really quite alarming. His big brother was  _ always _ awake first.  _ Always _ the first in the kitchen to cook what he could for breakfast. When he’d gone to Sans’ room to check on him, he found the door locked and he  _ knew _ something was wrong. After ten long minutes of beating on the door and yelling at him for keeping it locked, it finally clicked and opened just enough for an overly dilated blue eyelight to peer out at him. Sans tried to tell him everything was alright, but he knew something was wrong. His brother’s face was all flushed and that smell of pancakes was even stronger in his room.

 

After the door had been closed and locked again, Papyrus threw a silent fit. For the next two days he’d been convinced that his big brother was hoarding some secret stash of food in his room and didn’t want to share and  _ that’s _ why he barely came out of his room. Except… every time he’d left his room it was only to grab something to eat and to give his little brother a warm smile and a fond pet on the head, though… he’d always pull his hand back like it were burned every time. Like it was  _ painful _ to touch him… but he did it anyways.

 

By the third day, Papyrus was truly worried. This was his  _ big brother _ . The monster who would do  _ anything _ for him, including starving himself if it meant keeping his little brother from going hungry. He wouldn’t lock himself away just to keep Papyrus from eating good food. He  _ wouldn’t _ .

 

Halfway through day four the scent had finally died down and Sans emerged from his room looking a little more haggard than usual, but was ultimately back to his boisterous self. He made up for his absence by cooking a delicious pan of honey buns. Papyrus remembered them tasting alright… though he couldn’t help thinking that those blueberry pancakes he’d been smelling would have tasted so much sweeter.

 

There was a heavy gasp behind him and he was pulled back to the present, his entire body going stiff, not even daring to breathe. He tightened his grip until it was painful and strained to hear more. It felt like an eternity before he heard the tiniest whimper escape from the crack beneath his brother’s door, but it was enough to make him slowly crumple to the ground, knocking over the empty bottle he’d left there after making this terrible decision.

 

“Oh, stars…”

 

The almost inaudible words caused Papyrus to turn his head and bite down on the dirty orange fabric of his hoodie, squeezing tighter until his fingers were digging into his conjured flesh, causing hot tears of pain to prickle in his sockets.

 

Good.

 

It  _ should _ hurt.

 

He didn’t  _ deserve _ to feel good. Not when he could feel every one of his sins crawling on his back.

 

He  _ deserved _ to be hurt.

 

He  _ deserved _ to be broken.

 

Yet he knew that even if he was, it wouldn’t change anything. He could be tied to a chair and have every last bone in his body shattered, but a single whimper in that angelic voice would have him rock hard and ready to go in an instant.

 

But instead of some faceless monster decimating his body, he could only imagine one. His brother. He watched in his mind’s eye as his wonderful big brother gave him that fond smile while snapping his ribs, cracking open his femurs, breaking his every bone from the neck down. With his grip so tight it burned as he stroked at himself feverishly.

 

God, why was he  _ so fucked up? _

 

Where had it all  _ gone so wrong? _

 

It wasn’t supposed to be like this. Heat scents weren’t supposed to affect family members. That’s what he’d always been taught. Hell, in most cases their family would be  _ repulsed _ by the scent, sometimes enough to kick them out of the house until it was over. So, knowing that, he’d spent many years incredibly confused about what the smell was and why it was so enticing. He was further confused when he’d have friends drop by, only to quickly cover their noses when he opened the door, asking Papyrus why his house smelled like rancid rotten eggs.

 

Burning tears streamed down his face at the memories, but his hand never stopped moving, his flesh throbbing with need as the noises beneath the door became more urgent. His free hand gripped at the carpet beside him as he fought the overpowering urge to get up and bust into his brother’s room. To sate both of their needs. Stars, he would give  _ anything _ to be in that bed right now.

 

“Ugh. Sorry to sound so rude, but… Papy, you smell kind of awful. ...Are you…?” He remembered how his face had gone from mild disgust to the excitement only the big brother who had raised him into a strapping young adult monster could have… and then to an awkward smile and a laugh as he realized how awkward the conversation they were about to have was going to be.

 

He hadn’t kicked him out of the house, but… he’d started wearing a bandanna around his face when Papyrus was around.

 

There was a muffled scream that masked the quiet sobs that shook his body, drowning out his own anguished moans as his hand and hoodie became sticky and hot with shame. Every inch of him was trembling as he found a way to slump even further down the wall, lifting his hand to look at the evidence of his transgressions before using it to reach over to the fallen bottle. He inspected the non-existent contents for only a moment before trying to find even a drop hiding at the bottom of the glass. All he could taste was air and regret.

 

It wasn't long before he let the darkness take him somewhere far, far away.


	2. It's Trash Day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In our previous episode, we left Papyrus lying on the floor... where the trash belongs.

“-py.” He was vaguely aware of his body moving, or was he being moved? With the way his head was swimming, he wasn’t really sure if he was actually moving at all. “-ldn’t even make it to bed. What am I going t-” He let out a soft groan as he distinctively felt himself drop down onto something softer than the floor and the distant chatter of a familiar voice had him trying to pry his sockets open. They felt like they were sealed shut with crusty magic and it took a few moments of rubbing before they were cleared enough to actually see what was happening.

 

Sans was in his room, picking up his carefully cultivated pile of clutter off the floor and shoving it into a plastic bag. With a bit of effort, he put on his normal laid-back smile while he watched, waiting until his brother had noticed him before finally speaking. “if you’re throwin’ out the trash today, I dunno why you brought m-”

 

“Don’t. Papy… please, just…” That bright face look completely defeated as Sans fought back a surge of emotions. “Don’t… do the self-deprecating thing today. I’m… I’m really worried about you.” He dropped the bag and moved towards the bed, completely unaware of the growing panic in his younger brother. 

 

Papyrus took in a sharp breath and looked away, instantly regretting it as his head was suddenly clouded with that torturous scent. It wasn’t nearly as strong as it had been, but it was there. And so was Sans, who was currently sitting in his bed, saying words that he was sure were very comforting and loving and warm and he just couldn’t take it. He brought the blanket up to cover his face, inhaling its musty scent before letting out a heavy sigh of relief.

 

The room became oddly silent before he heard his brother sigh beside him. “I’m sorry, Papy. I know… Ugh, I know I smell awful right now. If… If I had somewhere else to go, I would. I know… I know you only go to Muffet’s to get away from it, but… but you  _ have _ to get this drinking thing under control! It’s not good for you! You… couldn’t even make it to your bed last night. What if something had happened to you? I-” Papyrus had to look up as he heard his brother take a shaking breath and his own caught in his non-existent throat at the sight of bright tears shining in those big sockets. “I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you, Papy! You’re… you’re the only one who cares about me and-”

 

The soft, hiccuping sobs that followed were muffled in the familiar scent of Papyrus’s hoodie as he was hugged tight against his ribs. “shhhh. shhhh, you know that’s not true. you have so many people who care about you. you  _ know _ that.” He leaned his head down to rub his nasal ridge against the smooth bone of that tiny skull, calling on every ounce of his willpower as he took in enough of that sweet scent to feel high off of it. His hands moved in soothing motions along his brother’s back and neck and after a minute he felt like he was in a trance. “I’m sorry… I’m so sorry, bro… I’m such a fuck-up… I don’t even know why you put up with me… I don’t… I don’t deserve you… your tears, your worry… you… you really would be better off finding someone who doesn’t make you cry… who… makes you happy…”

 

He felt numb. The words pouring out of his mouth were the truth, but  _ god _ he wished they weren’t. If… if he could  _ just have Sans _ everything would be better. He wouldn’t feel the need to drown his sorrows in booze. He wouldn’t have any sorrows to drown!

 

With a shuddering breath, Sans finally pulled himself away, wiping the tears from his face only to have his hands pushed aside so Papyrus could do it for him. “Papy…” His sockets fell shut and he leaned into his brother’s hands, melting into the touch for a moment as he finally felt himself calm completely. “You’re not the… the fuck-up, Papy… I am. I don’t know what to do, though… It’s… it’s not like I haven’t  _ tried  _ to find a compatible datemate. I just… Nobody _wants_ me, they’re all…” Papyrus was shushing him as soon as he saw him getting worked up again, pulling him back into his chest and holding him there as he trembled. “They’re all…  _ disgusted _ by me. Everything will be going  _ fine _ , but then I go into heat and just…”

 

“they’re tasteless assholes then. it... shouldn’t matter if someone’s heat scent stinks. I mean… you’ve put up with mine for years, right? even came up with a clever solution to the problem.” He brought his fingers up to the blue bandanna that Sans had started wearing out of habit, giving it a slight tug as he looked down on him with a smile. “if they’re not willin’ to work on some stupid issue like that, then… they don’t fuckin’ deserve you.”

 

He thought his soul was going to flutter out of his chest when his brother looked up at him, still misty-eyed but smiling the warmest smile. “Th-... thanks, Papy. I… You’re right. I know. I just…” With a heavy sigh, he let his skull rest heavily on Papyrus’s sternum, basking in the warmth of the soul pulsing beneath it. “It’s… it’s just lonely… you know?”

 

“I mean… you’ve got me?” There was a hopeful tone to his voice, though it was lost when he felt his brother laughing quietly against him. But he wasn’t going to give up so easily. “what? your little brother’s love and devotion isn’t good enough?” He wrapped his arms more tightly around the small figure in his lap and brought his face down to nuzzle against his cheek, reveling in the fit of giggles it produced. When he made it to that slender neck, he heard a gasp among the laughter and let himself be pushed away.

 

“Papy!” Sans was flushed, his body still shaking slightly as the last of the giggles left him, and he was smiling. Papyrus had seen pictures of the Sun, but still thought his brother’s smile shone so much brighter. “I love you, but you  _ know _ it’s different with a datemate. I just…” He sighed, and when his smile dimmed it felt like the rest of the world around him dimmed along with it. “I hate feeling so… broken. I just want to find someone who loves all of me.” He pressed a hand to Papyrus’ mouth as it opened and gave him and amused grin. “Even my weird scents. You know, the scent that drives you out to drink at Muffet’s for days on end?”

 

Papyrus swallowed and turned away with a look of shame, leaving Sans to look on in confusion. He could confess. Right now. “Papy?”  _ Oh fuck, he couldn’t do it. He’d fuck it up and then everything would be weird and then he wouldn’t even have  _ **_this_ ** _ and if he lost this, that would be it. Game over. No more reason to even fucking **live**. _ “What does my scent smell like to you? I usually hear some iteration of ‘rotten eggs’ or ‘sulfur’ or one especially unsavory time of ‘the garbage dump on a hot day’.” He turned to glare at an invisible monster who he seemed to be projecting onto the wall with his mind and with his attention diverted, Papyrus took the chance to look at him. And think. Or at least try to.

 

_ Fuck _ , why couldn’t he think of the right thing to say? Some stupid pun to set his brother off so they could go back to laughing like this was all some big joke.

 

“it’s…” 

 

_ Think, goddammit. _

 

“it’s not really… all that bad. I just… I leave, because…”

 

Sans’ attention was back on him, hanging onto every word. This was it. The moment he could royally fuck up the only good thing in his life.

 

“I just… want… to give you some privacy?”

 

Oh.

 

_ Holy shit, Papyrus, you’re a fucking genius. _

 

After processing the statement for a moment, Sans turned a beautiful shade of blue and tried to hide his face in his hands, though the new bout of giggling soothed any worries the larger skeleton might have had.

 

“Oh, stars.  _ Really? _ Am… Am I that loud?” When he looked up, he had an expression of amused confusion on his face, like he was reliving every moment of every heat to try and figure out just how raucous he’d been.

 

_ Not fucking loud enough. _ “nah, it ain’t that. I just… I guess I kind of figured you’d feel... awkward? y’know... ‘takin’ care of business’ with your baby bro in the next room? or... like ya couldn’t bring anyone over ‘cause I’d be there or… I know. it’s stupid.”

 

Sans had started into some strange, but amusing mix of laughing and then snorting as he tried to hold back the laughter, only to end up back in a giggling mess. “No! No, it’s… Papy, that’s actually kind of sweet. I never knew you were  _ thoughtful _ .” Paps glared to make the sudden blush on his face seem more embarrassed than flattered, but it only caused his small brother to burst into a whole new round of gigglesnorting.

 

“oho, look who’s suddenly found his sense of humor. you enjoyin’ yourself, chuckles?” Fuck he loved the way his brother laughed. He’d never once in his life laughed  _ at _ Papyrus. He’d only laughed with him, even when his jokes were horrible. “yeah, yeah, yuck it up. hey, I got a riddle for ya.” How Sans could manage to look amused and apprehensive at the same time was truly impressive. “how many tickles does it take to make a skeleton squeal?” Ah, there was the look of surprised fear he was going for.

 

“Papy, don’t you-” “we’re about to find out!” “NO!”

 

Apparently the answer was one. The small skeleton was pinned to the bed beneath the mercilessly long fingers of his brother, trying to wriggle free while pleading and reasoning with him. “That’s… not.. How…  _ eeeeeh! _ ... The joke… i-is supposed to  _ GO! _ ” Laughter and sounds of joy echoed off the walls as Papyrus made his assault, but as suddenly as it had started, it all vanished.

 

The whole house went silent.

 

Papyrus' soul was glowing brilliantly in his chest as he pressed harder into the kiss, his tongue exploring that giggling mouth greedily. He heard a muffled moan and gripped the sheets, a deep growl rumbling in his chest answering as he took that warm mouth for everything it was worth. That heavenly scent grew stronger and he could feel the soft wetness of his brother’s magic sliding against his own and it was better than he could have ever dreamed of.

 

This was heaven.

 

He never wanted it to end.

 

But eventually, he had to lean up, panting and flushed and straining hard against his shorts as he looked down at the equally debauched face beneath him.

 

For a while, the world was silent. Filled with nothing but the sounds of their breathless panting and unspoken questions.

 

It felt like hours, but in reality it was only a few seconds before a look of confused horror to spread across that soft blue face. “P-...” His breathing became labored. Heavy and quick and Papyrus knew all too well what panic looked like.

 

“S-Sans. bro, please, I can… I-I can explain…”

 

“P-Papy, what… what the  _ fuck _ ?”

 

_ Holy shit, Papyrus. _

 

_ You’re a fucking idiot. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Pain Train turned into an Emotional Rollercoaster.
> 
> In what new and creative ways will Papyrus find to fuck up next time?


	3. Just Do It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I blame all those darkfics where Papyrus was an asshole for my deep seeded enjoyment for making him suffer. >w> <3

Oh, god.

 

He’d fucked up.

 

He’d fucked up  _ so bad _ and now it was all over.

 

The house was silent and he knew he was losing it. His mind wouldn’t stop playing that horrified look over and over again while also showing him exactly what the outcome was going to be.

 

And it was never anything good.

 

Several times he tried to leave, but everytime he reached his bedroom door, he could hear his brother’s quiet voice in his head.

 

_ I want you to be here when I get back. _

 

Why? Why did he even want to  _ bother?  _ He knew where this was headed. Sans was going to come home and tell him he was disgusting. Broken. A  _ freak _ . He was going to say he never wanted to see or hear from Papyrus again and that was going to be that. 

 

With those thoughts swirling in his mind, his already messy room was completely decimated as he threw his few belongings against the walls before putting a hole in one with his fist. The intense physical pain of a fractured bone was enough to calm him down until his dark thoughts began to spiral again. They were so heavy that they were physically weighing on him until he was crumpling to his knees, curling into a ball on the floor and bawling his sockets out like a pathetic little baby bones.

 

It felt like hours before his tears ran dry and he was left feeling empty. He stared at the shadowed texture of his filthy carpet and listened to the silence.

 

He should just end it. 

 

It would save them both the trouble of a long, hard conversation that was going to end with Sans crying and him leaving only to just off himself anyways. Sans would be sad at first, probably. He was good like that, but… after a while he’d probably be glad for it, right?

 

He turned his skull to let out a heavy breath and stared at a plastic bag half-full of trash that was spilling onto the floor.

 

No…

 

What the _hell_ was he thinking?

 

Sans  _ was _ good. He’d been putting up with Papyrus’s fuck-ups his entire life. Sure, this was definitely his most spectacular fuck-up to date, but his brother  _ loved _ him. He’d forgive him and they would move on from this. Sans needed him as much as he needed Sans. And he’d said himself that he didn’t know what he’d do if he lost Papyrus, so… there was no way he was going to kick him out. He’d said he was lonely. The last thing he’d want is an empty house devoid of his baby brother.

 

Things would be good again. In time. Eventually, they could even forget this whole thing happened, or… or even laugh about it one day.

 

_ Remember that time you tried to shove your entire tongue down my throat? Hilarious. _

 

His entire body curled tighter and a feral growl tore through him. “no.” 

 

No. There was no going back. There was no laughing this off as some joke. He couldn’t… he _couldn’t_ go back to that. It wasn’t good enough.

 

Especially now that he’d had a taste.

 

He wanted more.

 

He wanted  _ all of it _ .

 

Sans had confided in him, telling him how lonely and unwanted he felt, well… Papyrus was  _ right here _ . Ready to make sure he  _ never _ felt that way again. He’d be damned if he let his amazing brother go another day feeling that way. No, he was going to make sure Sans understood that no other monster in the entire Underground could  _ ever _ make him feel the way Papyrus would.

 

With a fire burning hot inside his soul, he pushed himself off the ground and looked at the mess he’d created. First thing first, he needed to get his shit together. He needed to be somebody  _ worthy _ of his brother’s affection and the pitiful heap of trash he’d found in the hallway this morning certainly wasn’t cutting it.

 

He gave his room a decisive nod, winced as he cracked his knuckles, then quickly got to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh.


	4. Who Are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deep, incestuous feelings aren't the only thing Papyrus has been hiding. >w>

The forest was completely silent.

 

It was _exactly_ what Sans needed right now.

 

He felt horrible about leaving his brother looking so lost and broken on his bedroom floor, but… he really needed some time to  _ think _ .

 

Stars, where had he gone  _ wrong _ ? He thought he’d done a fairly good job of raising his little brother into a good monster. Sure, he made mistakes, but he was still so kind. To Sans and… to everyone. He’d give another monster the shirt off his back if they needed it.

 

And he would do absolutely _anything_ for Sans.

 

The feel of that hot tongue in his mouth came back to him and he gasped, covering his it with his hands and curling in on himself at just the thought.

 

What had  _ happened _ ? They were talking things out. He thought they were getting somewhere. That things were getting cleared up between them and then…

 

_Stars_ …

 

He’d never been kissed like that in his  _ life _ . None of his datemates had shown him anything like the passion his own brother had shown him in those few shorts moments.

 

“ _ Fuck. _ ”

 

He took a deep breath and let it out slow, curling his arms tightly around his ribs as he walked deeper into the woods, watching his boots sink into the snow with a satisfying crunch. This was his  _ brother _ . His  _ family _ . He couldn’t… No. No, this was some stupid…  _ crush _ … or something. He’d go home and sit Papyrus down to explain that… that he loved him  _ so much _ , but doing those things with your family was…  _ wrong _ . And that he… that he just didn’t feel  _ that way _ about his… his  _ baby brother _ .

 

_ “Fuuuuck! _ ”

 

_ Thunk! _ The tree shook when he dropped his skull against it, shaking loose some of the snow from its branches. It landed on his skull and shoulders, but he couldn’t be bothered to wipe it away just yet. The cold was cathartic to a degree. A very low degree.

 

A small smile crept on his face at the stupid thought and after a few more moments, he pushed himself off the tree and wiped himself clean before heading further into the woods.

 

After a couple of hours of planning what he was going to say, he finally headed home, stopping just outside the door to take a deep breath and brace himself. When he pushed open the door and stepped inside, he could immediately tell something was wrong.

 

Something was different. Very,  _ very _ different.

 

His brow crinkled as he took off his boots and looked around the living room. It looked… cleaner. He hadn’t had time to clean it this morning with all the excitement, so… It should have still been at least a little dirty. Stray bits of dirt on the floor and a thin film of dust on the tv. Something.  _ Anything _ .

 

This… should have been a good thing, right? So why did it leave him feeling so panicked?

 

Then he was struck by the air. Something smelled… delicious. Enough so that his non-existent stomach demanded he make his way to the kitchen where it was strongest. He stopped in the door and...

 

And _stared._

 

When he’d left, the monster crying on the floor had looked beyond repair, but…

 

Here he was.

 

_ Cooking. _

 

And… it looked like he’d taken a shower and changed into something… clean… ish.

 

When Papyrus finally looked over at him it was with a smile Sans hadn’t seen since they were  _ both _ in stripes.

 

“hey, bro. thought you might be hungry after your walk, so… I made pancakes. I don’t think they’re going to be as good as yours, but… give me some time and I’ll get there.” The taller skeleton chuckled and turned back to his work, plating a few more of the fluffy disks before carrying them to the table. “go on and have a seat. I made coffee, too. you still take yours black, right?”

 

Papyrus was looking at him expectantly and it was all he could do to nod his head and then turn towards the table to take a seat. He stared at his plate of pancakes, feeling as if he were supposed to wake up at any moment. As if the events of this morning hadn’t been surreal enough… what was  _ happening _ right now? Who… who was that monster in the kitchen? That… that wasn’t Papyrus. Not  _ his _ Papyrus, anyways.

 

“-rup?” The voice suddenly next to him made him jump, looking panic-stricken as he stared up at the curious face above him. “heh. you okay, bro? I was, uh… just asking it you wanted any syrup?” He shook the container a bit before setting it on the table along with the butter. He disappeared and returned with their coffee before taking his own seat and having a long sip.

 

Sans just couldn’t stop _staring._

 

When Papyrus looked over the rim of his mug at him, he could feel his soul clenching in his chest, even when his brother started chuckling to himself. “you tryin’ to catch flies bro?” He reached over and pressed a finger to Sans’ chin until he finally closed his slightly gaping mouth. Then Papyrus was winking at him and he felt his whole face heat up.

 

Feeling more confused than ever, he turned to his food, staring at it until his growling stomach made him start eating on auto-pilot.

 

He’d had a whole speech planned.

 

It was going to be heartfelt and informative and very firm, but… stars, now he couldn’t remember a single line. All he could think was ‘ _ This is wrong. _ ’ It was  _ so _ wrong and… unexpected and  _ stars,  _ these pancakes were _ delicious.  _ When had Papy learned to cook like this? He came out of his daze enough to stare down at his plate, taking another bite before glaring at his brother and chewing with a hateful vengeance. Once his mouth was cleared, his voice came out in an indignant huff. “ _ All these years _ … You  _ knew how to cook _ ? And yet… and yet you had  _ me _ doing all of the cooking! How? _Why?!_ ”

 

To his surprise, Papyrus started blushing, looking embarrassed and a little ashamed. Good. He  _ should _ be.

 

“sorry, I… I kind of taught myself during the weeks you were… in heat. and when you weren’t, well… you always looked so happy when you were cooking. like you were having fun and… I guess I just liked seeing you like that. sorry if… that I was such a burden.” His gaze fell to the contents of the mug in his hands and he looked so sad that it was breaking Sans’ heart.

 

_ Fuck. _

 

He lifted from his seat enough to reach out and rest his hand on Papyrus’ wrist, bringing the larger skeleton’s attention back to his face. “No. Papy. I’m… I’m sorry, I just… I didn’t  _ know _ .” He slowly dropped back into his chair and turned his own gaze back to his food. “I guess… there’s a lot of things I didn’t know…” The heat was back in his face, though thankfully it was limiting itself to his cheekbones this time. He toyed with his fork, his appetite gone now that his mind was back on the morning’s earlier developments.

 

“yeah... I… figured it’d be easier to talk about that after some food, y’know?” There was a sad, but… oddly hopeful smile on his brother’s face and he couldn’t help but feel a little relieved. He’d almost expected Papyrus to want to avoid talking about it. Like cleaning and making some food could distract him enough that he’d forget and they’d just pretend it never happened.

 

But he  _ wasn’t _ . He  _ wanted _ to talk about it.

 

And Sans wasn’t sure how he felt about this development. He  _ should _ be happy, right? After a massive mistake, he was willing to own up to it and face the consequences instead of running away. He wasn’t tearing himself apart, or just giving up, or… disappearing into himself. Like he always did. And he was pretty sure he was  _ sober _ , too. That was certainly new. It had seemed like a natural response for his brother to grab a bottle every time something went wrong. A mishap in a conversation that made him think the other monster now hated him. Forgetting someone’s birthday. Finding his mailbox empty again.

 

Sans set down his fork and picked up his coffee, the liquid now cooled just enough that he could down half the cup before letting out a relieved sigh. The caffeinated magic tingled through his bones and helped him clear his mind a bit. “Papy… about this morning…”

 

“I know… I got swept up in the moment and… I got carried away…” Paps stayed focused on his own drink as he swirled it around, leaving Sans looking baffled as he stared.

 

“Swept up in…  _ Papy _ … that… that wasn’t just some… some cute little peck on the cheek. You… you _kissed me_ like… like you’d been waiting a long time to do it…” The bright blue of his magic was reflected in the dark coffee he’d shifted to gaze to, mirroring his brother’s behavior as he swirled it. “How…” He took a deep breath, steeling his nerves before he made himself look into Papy’s helpless face and ask the question he wasn’t sure he wanted the answer to. “How long…?”

 

To his credit, Papyrus didn’t even flinch. “ _too_ long.” There was a hard, determined look in his eyes that wasn’t deterred by Sans’ confused and angry expression.

 

“Stars…  _ Fuck _ , Papy. I just…” There were so many questions swirling in his mind that he was finding it difficult to pick one to ask first. He decided to go with the quickest to get out. “ _ Why? _ ”

 

“why do you _think?!_ ” Apparently it was Papyrus’ turn to look angry, stealing it from Sans to leave him with only his confusion. “ _ I love you. _ don’t you understand that? you’re  _ amazing _ . every time you smile, it lights up the room. your enthusiasm for everything you put your mind to is downright _inspiring._ and the way you never give up…” His small hand was engulfed when his brother took it, squeezing it as he set his coffee aside. “...some days it was the only thing keeping me alive, Sans.” He felt his soul clenching again as those words sank in and suddenly his hand felt so cold as his brother retracted his grasp to cross his arms across his chest and lean back to slump in his chair. “and frankly, it pisses me off that you even have to  _ ask _ that question.”

 

The silence seemed to drag on as those words hung in the air… Sans… he had no idea how to feel. He was…  _ touched _ , that his brother felt so strongly about him. That… that was what he saw when he looked at him. That he meant  _ so much _ to him. It… wasn’t entirely surprising, sure. Deep down he knew his brother adored him, but… to hear it said like that… with such _fire_ …

 

“Papy…” It felt like his soul was breaking as tears gathered in his sockets. “You… you have to know this… it’s  _ wrong _ . We’re  _ brothers. _ I’m your  _ brother _ . We-”

 

“I  _ know _ your my brother, Sans.  _ fuck!”  _ Sans jumped when Papyrus’ fist hit the table and trembled as his little brother slid from his chair and down onto his knees beside Sans. “I  _ know _ … I  _ know _ it’s wrong… I’ve spent  _ years _ knowing it’s wrong.” A sob escaped the smaller skele as both of those large hands took one of his own, making him feel so incredibly tiny in that moment. “I just…” With a heavy sigh, Papyrus brought his skull down to their joined hands and it looked like the world was weighing on his shoulders as he spoke. “all I ever wanted was to see you happy… and… this morning, when you told me how lonely you felt… how  _ unwanted _ … it… it drove me crazy… and made me do something stupid.” When he looked back up, they both had tears streaming down their faces, but Papyrus wore that determined expression once more. “ _I’m sorry_. I took advantage of the moment… when you were vulnerable… it… it won’t happen again, _I swear_. ...but… please…” Sans wasn’t sure what his soul was doing, but it hurt as Papy brought his hand up and placed a gentle kiss on his knuckles, letting his sockets fall shut for a moment before looking back up with that pleading, puppy-dog expression that his big brother couldn’t say ‘no’ to. “give me a chance… I can show you just how wonderful… how  _ wanted _ you really are… all I need is a  _ chance _ .”

 

Sans’ whole body shook as he took a shaky breath to keep himself from breaking. He looked down at that hopeful expression and he wanted nothing more than to reach down and hug him and tell him everything would be alright. That they’d always have each other and be happy. But… he  _ couldn’t _ .

 

“Papy...I…” He took another moment… another long, deep breath as he gathered his thoughts. He slipped his hand from his brother’s and brought it up to cradle that confused puppy face. “I love you, Papyrus.  _ So _ much. I just… I don’t think of you like…  _ that _ . You’re my  _ brother _ . When I look at you, I see someone I want to hug and do puzzles with. Sit on the couch and watch bad Surface movies with. Not… not someone I want to…  _ fuck. _ ” He was fairly certain his entire body was glowing by the time he got the word out, tearing his eyes away and letting his hand drop, only for it to be caught in those long phalanges once again. When he looked back to Papyrus, he was utterly surprised to see him…  _ smiling _ . There was even a twinkle in his sockets as he lifted up onto his knees until they were almost eye-level.

 

“that’s fine! you just… this is…  _ new _ and… and you haven’t had time to process. you’ve never thought of me that way, because you didn’t even know it was an  _ option _ , but now… now you  _ do _ and… I don’t care how long it takes. I don’t care if it takes our _whole lives_. I’m going to do _everything I can_ to make you look at me that way.” He pressed a hard kiss across Sans’ knuckles before dropping his hand to wrap his arms around the smaller skeleton instead. “I love you, bro. more than anything.” When Papyrus finally released him, he took Sans’ face in his hands and for one horrifying moment, he was afraid he was going to try and make out with him again, but he only pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. Then he returned to his seat and started scarfing down the remainder of his pancakes, leaving Sans to stare at him, feeling incredibly bewildered and… possibly a touch disappointed?

 

He rubbed at the spot just above his aching soul, still trying to process his brother’s words and come up with a response.

 

But there wasn’t any.

  
What the  _ fuck _ had just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think of Sans' experience right now as being akin to getting stuck in a giant cotton candy maker. It's sweet and fluffy, but -what the fuck is happening right now-?! XD


	5. Dirty Laundry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before it gets clean, it's gotta get dirty~!
> 
> For updates and art, follow me at pantyanarchist.tumblr.com! <333

Everything felt so light. It felt like he was floating with every step. Like the gravity of everything that had been weighing on him for  _ so _ long had just… vanished. He hummed as he scrubbed the dishes clean and handed them to his brother, who had  _ insisted _ on helping. He hadn’t spoken since they started, choosing instead to stare at the running water.

 

But that was okay. They had plenty of time to talk now. About  _ everything _ .

 

_ Stars _ , he still couldn’t believe that Sans  _ knew _ . He knew and yet, he was standing next to him right now. Not yelling at him for being weird, or kicking him out, or freaking out about everything. Well… not  _ completely _ freaking out, anyway. The way he was staring so intensely at the water was a little concerning, but Paps understood. He was just processing. He probably would be for a while.

 

With the dishes done, he wiped his hands dry on a hand towel and turned to Sans, looking him over and feeling his soul warm at the sight of him. “so... uh… when are you supposed to go back to work? I know you took a few days off for… heat reasons.” His skull tipped to the side as Sans seemed to blink himself back into reality and turn to look up at the monster towering over him.

 

“Huh? ...Oh! Oh, um… Tomorrow. Though, I might see if the Captain needs any help today since I’m feeling better.” There was a pang of disappointment at this brother’s words and a voice in the back of his mind told him Sans didn’t want to be around him right now.

 

_ no... if that were true, he’d just say it! ...right?  _

 

With a brighter smile, Papyrus gave a nod and looked down at his feet. “alright... I, uh… I was kinda hopin’ we could hang out. maybe... maybe watch a movie or somethin’.” He gave a half-hearted shrug before peering up hopefully at his brother, only to see him looking torn by the situation.

 

“Papy, I… I just…” Sans let out a heavy sigh and moved closer to take his little brother’s hand, giving him an apologetic smile as he squeezed. “I think I’d like some more time to think about…  _ everything _ . Alright?” When the bigger skele nodded, a brilliant smile lit up his face and he released the hand in favor of wrapping his arms around his brother, squeezing him in a tight hug before leaning back to look at him. “How about we watch a movie later tonight, though? I’ll even make that sweet and salty popcorn you like!”

 

The change of plans had Papyrus' soul lightening up a bit and he leaned down to press a kiss to his brother’s skull. “yeah... that sounds perfect, bro. you go… have fun. I’ll… find something to do in the meantime.” The thought of being alone caused a strange tugging at his soul as he fought the urge to argue. To beg Sans to stay. To not leave him again.

 

He hated the quiet.

 

“Alright! Just try to stay out of trouble, okay? I’ll try to be home early if I can.” The tugging was even stronger as Sans pulled away and took out his phone to text Alphys, leaving Papyrus to stare after him like a lost puppy who didn’t know what to do with himself. Normally, he’d follow Sans out to his post and hang out for a while before heading off to bug the rest of the guards and eventually Muffet.

 

But today was different. Sans… needed space.

 

His fists clenched at his sides as he tried to contain himself, the pain in his soul almost unbearable.

 

“It looks like she’s a little short-staffed today, so this was some perfect tim-...Papy, are you okay?” The lanky skeleton jumped at the question, making him realize his whole body was trembling. And that his sockets were burning with tears that threatened to make an appearance, but had been kind enough to hold back for now.

 

“huh? yeah! yeah, I’m fine. just... still a little worked up from this morning, I guess.” When his brother’s face turned blue, he felt his own face heat up and he quickly shook his head and held his hands up in placating manner. “nono! not... not like  _ that _ !”  _ liar. _ “I was meaning on a more...  _ emotional _ level.” The sigh of relief from Sans had that voice in the back of his head whispering terrible things that made him curl in on himself again.

 

“I’m sorry, Papy…” But then Sans was there again, putting his hands on Papyrus’ arms and looking up with that warm blue gaze that had him melting until he felt relaxed again. “I promise I’ll be home as soon as I can, okay?” When he grabbed the front of Papyrus’ sweater and pulled him down, he thought his soul was going to burst… and when he pressed an enthusiastic kiss to his cheekbone, it was all he could do not to fall to his knees. “I’ll call you later to check in! I love you, Papy!” His hands moved to grab the smaller skeleton when he pulled away, but he caught himself in time as his brother moved to go get ready to head out.

 

“I-... I love you, too, Sans. I’ll talk to ya later.” He followed his brother to the door and watched him leave, the click of the lock feeling like a dreadful finality.

 

What if his brother never came back? What if this was just his way of getting out without causing a scene? What if he was leaving to go tell Alphys so they could  _ laugh at what a sicko freak he was? _

 

While his hand was squeezing the doorknob with increasing ferocity, he took a deep breath and held it, holding it until it hurt then letting it out nice and slow.

 

No.

 

He was fine. _Sans_ was fine. He was just going to work.  _ right? _ He would be back later and they would eat dinner, then watch a movie…  _ right?! _

 

_Fuck_ , he hated the quiet.

 

Determined to get as far from his bad thoughts as possible, he turned and walked to the tv, flipping channels to the first thing he could find and turning the volume up until he couldn’t hear his own thoughts. The fact that it was that annoying dick of a robotic DJ made it much easier to refocus away from the darkness.

 

Good. This was good. Now he could figure out what to do while Sans was out. If his brother didn’t insist that he could take care of all the bills, Papyrus would have gone out to find a job by now, but Sans had always been so insistent on taking care of  _ everything _ .

 

Well, that was about to change. Paps was fully capable of doing things! Even… even if it was hard sometimes! And before, he didn’t have a reason to take care of things.  _ Especially _ himself.

 

Now things were different.

 

He rolled up the sleeves of his sweater and practically bounded up the stairs, determined to finish cleaning his room until it looked downright  _ tidy _ . His brother would be  _ so _ impressed. Even upstairs he could hear the warbling of that out of tune tincan, keeping his mind occupied as he got through the drudgery of dusting and straightening and gathering his laundry up. He threw all of the dirty clothing into the basket where they were supposed to go and gave his room a once over, pausing to glare at the closet for a thoughtful minute. He’d work on that later. It was a whole other sort of mess in there and he only had so much time and energy.

 

Instead, he headed out of his room and into his brother’s, gathering the few clothes from his basket and throwing them into his own, trying his damnedest to behave himself… but they  _ reeked _ of that heat scent. Choosing to do the right thing instead of the wrong and incredibly creepy one, the shoved the sweet-smelling clothing under his own and let out a sigh and turned to leave, only to stop and stare at his big brother’s bed. It was neatly made, hiding any evidence of what he’d been doing on it last night.

 

A soft moan echoed in his mind.

 

Before his conscience could catch up with his body, he was ripping the blanket back and staring down at the sheets. He should… wash them, right? Sans just hadn’t had the time to do it himself because of how hectic the morning was, so… he should… A hand reached down and smoothed down a wrinkle, but his gaze caught sight of a discolored spot on the soft blue bedding. A stain. With his soul pounding hard in his chest, he let his fingers slowly move over to touch just the edge of it. The texture was different from the rest, confirming his suspicions and in the next moment he was curled over it, his brow pressed against the mattress and his sockets closed as he let the heavy scent fill his skull.

 

_ Fuck _ , it was amazing.

 

It smelled like his brother was right there with him, warm and soft and _moaning._ He could feel his magic pooling in his mouth and down along his pelvis, feeling so heavy and needy. The soft honey magic of his tongue slid over his teeth before he finally cracked open his sockets, wisps of heated magic swirling out from their depths. With a shuddering breath, he pulled himself up, quickly looking around before he ripped the sheets off the bed and dropped down on the bare mattress, letting the soft fabric fall over his face and bury him in his sins.

 

He was going to wash them  _ anyways _ . That’s what he told himself as he sucked the flavor from those dirty sheets and wrapped part of the soft fabric around his aching cock. This wasn’t okay. It was  _ so _ not okay, but  _ stars _ it felt amazing! It  _ tasted _ amazing and the thought of what its source would taste like had him moaning into the fabric as he tugged harder at himself.  _ oh fuck… it’s not enough! _ With a groan, he dropped the sheet from his mouth and flipped over onto his hands and knees, grabbing the pillow from the end of the bed to cover in the sheet and shove down between his legs. After folding it and fluffing it just right, he lost himself in rutting against it, his whole body burning as he soaked the fabric with pre. After a while it was wet enough that he was gliding against it and all rational thought was gone from his mind.

 

“Sans… haaaah, fuck bro… please…  _ please _ … I just… I need… to fill… haaaahn!” With a heavy moan, he spread his hot magic over his poor excuse for an alternative lover, but instead of feeling satisfied it left him wanting more. The added heat and wetness didn’t help. Instead he used it to keep going. “ _ Sans…. _ ” It was the only word he could speak. The only one he could think. He  _ needed _ him. It would never be enough until he had his brother moaning and cumming along with him, but the mental imagery was enough to send him over the edge again. And then again.

 

By the time he’d actually worn himself out enough to stop, he’d soaked through the sheet, the pillowcase and very unfortunately, the pillow itself. “ _ fuck. _ ” He stripped it all from the bed and tossed it into the basket before falling back on the mattress, huffing and puffing as he tried to recover. It took awhile, but eventually he lifted himself from the mattress and made himself presentable before grabbing the basket and quickly making his way downstairs to clean away all evidence of what had just transpired.

 

If he was ever going to have a chance of getting Sans into bed, he was going to have to be more subtle. If he came on too strong, he knew it would scare him away… And though Sans said he didn’t look at Papyrus with the desire to fuck him… Paps knew… he  _ knew _ he could change his big brother’s mind. After all, that kiss upstairs certainly hadn’t been one-sided. Sans had even  _ moaned _ . Right into his mouth…

 

His gaze shifted to the heat-drenched shorts in his hand and he let out a defeated sigh before his other hand closed the washer full of laundry and soap, started it up, and pulled his zipper down once again. It would be a miracle if he got anything else done today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't leave that boy alone for five minutes without him humping everything in sight! X3


	6. Good Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes all you need is a little advice from a close friend... or a random passerby who's bored, whichever.

 

“You alright, kid?”

 

Sans jumped so hard his knee knocked against the underside of his sentry station, making a bit of snow fall from the roof. The rabbit who’d spoken looked as alarmed as he felt, returning his wide-eyed gaze before slowly slipping into quiet laughter.

 

“Geez, kid. Calm down, noone’s out to getcha. Or maybe they are? You were starin’ awfully hard at them trees across the way.” The furry monster shifted to stand beside Sans, behind his post, and tried to get a look at whatever had taken the skeleton’s attention for so long. “Watched ya for like… ten minutes? Didn’t even blink. It was gettin’ kinda creepy. Thought ya might have froze.”

 

_ Yes, and staring at someone for ten minutes isn’t creepy at all. _ Sans kept his thoughts to himself as he let out a slow, steadying breath. He knew he’d probably been staring off into the distance for longer than ten minutes… after a quick glance at his phone, he was horrified to realize he’d mentally checked out for a good two hours.  _ Time flies when your whole life gets turned upside down, I suppose. _ He let out a heavier sigh before turning his attention back to the rabbit towering over him. “Sorry. No. I’m fine… really. I just had a very…  _ weird _ morning.”  _ That’s one way to put it. _

 

“Weird, huh? Wanna talk about it?” The big ears atop the monster’s head perked attentively as he leaned against the station, watching Sans with the intensity of someone who was incredibly bored and dying for some gossip. But this wasn’t something Sans could discuss with someone who was practically a stranger… He was a fellow sentry, sure. Reginald? Ronald? He’d spoken to him maybe once before in passing. Perhaps… an objective view on a very vaguely phrased situation wouldn’t be terrible.

 

It wasn’t like his own mind was helping him any.

 

“Well… I… sort of found out something this morning… About a friend of mine. They’re… practically  _ family _ …” He turned his gaze to the counter of his post, watching his gloved hands fidget against the wood as he figured out how to phrase it all. “They… made it very clear that they’re, um…  _ interested _ in me.” He turned to look up at Reginald, who was nodding along in understanding. “I just… I’ve never looked at them…  _ that way _ , you know? I… don’t know if I can?” He shrank in on himself a bit, suddenly wishing he could just disappear from the situation altogether. Or just hit some sort of ‘Reset’ button and go back to before all of this happened. Maybe he could have done things differently and they wouldn’t be in this mess. With a groan and a sigh, he buried his face in his hands before trying to scrub the confusion and frustration out of his own mind.

 

“Well, did you tell them how you feel? That you don’t really think of ‘em like that?” Sans let out a soft bark of laughter before nodding into his hands. “And they’re persisting?” Another nod. “Eh, tell ‘em to fuck off then. You don’t need someone tryin’ to push you into somethin’ you don’t want right?”

 

“What? No! I can’t do that, I-...” His face started warming as he looked up at Reginald, who was wearing quite the smug little smile on his face. “I love them. Very much. And I… can’t imagine my life without them, but… Oh, stars.” There was a thunk as he turned and dropped his skull onto the wooden counter, making the whole station shake as the rabbit laughed beside him. Eventually the furry monster reached over to rub a reassuring paw over his back.

 

“Look, kid. If you care about this monster and don’t want to tell ‘em to get lost, then… maybe open your mind to the possibility of somethin’ more than just friendship, huh? Not sayin’ you should jump right into bed with ‘em, but… just feel things out, see where it goes. Maybe it works out, maybe it doesn’t. If ya’ll care about each other enough, you’ll both figure out what works best.” He gave a shrug and swiped at a bit of snow that had fallen onto his shoulder.

 

Sans looked up at him with tears gathering in the corners of his sockets, bringing that alarmed expression back to the rabbits face. “ _ Thank you. _ I…” He stopped to scrub the magic from his eyes before he stood up to take the rabbit’s hand, giving it a firm squeeze as he smiled brightly at him. “That’s…  _ exactly _ what I needed to hear.  _ Thank you _ , Reginald. I… I need to go make my rounds now, but… I’ll see you around!” He released the warm paw from his grasp and turned to start down his normal route, stopping a few yards away to wave back at the monster still leaning against his post. He was too far away at this point to hear the rabbit muttering about weird skeletons and something about being named Christopher.

 

Once he was certain there was nobody else around and he was well out of the rabbit’s earshot, he pulled out his phone and quickly dialed his brother’s number. Why did he feel so  _ nervous? _ He’d called his brother a million times before… but it never felt like this. He couldn’t help but wonder how Papy had felt when he’d call… did he get these strange, nervous flutterings in his soul? Or had he been struggling with his emotions for so long that it didn’t even effect him anymore? Did he-

 

“hey.” 

 

Every thought in Sans’ mind seemed to evaporate and that fluttering feeling grew even stronger. “H-Hi, Papy! I was just, um… calling to check in. See how you were doing and um…. Uuuh, s-see what movie you wanted to watch tonight? I-if you want, I can see if Alphys has anything new or… What is that sound? Is that… the laundry machine?” He listened more closely, past his brother’s quiet chuckling until he was certain that’s what he was hearing. “Papy, are you doing  _ laundry _ ? I didn’t even know you knew  _ how! _ ” 

 

“hey now. I do somethin’ nice and this is the thanks I get?” There was laughter in his voice that paired well with the shit-eating grin on Sans’ face. It felt weird to suddenly feel so relaxed… and he couldn't help but question why he’d felt so nervous in the first place. This was  _ Papy _ . The monster who knew him better than anyone. The one person he could truly be himself with.

 

“Sorry, Papy. You're right, I was just surprised. Pleasantly so, of course!” He stopped to listen to more of his brother’s laughter and he could feel his face heat up a bit as he found himself fully enjoying the sound. “I’ll have to find some way to reward this behavior!”

 

“oh yeah? gonna train me like a dog?” It was a  _ joke _ . Obviously. There was no way Papy could know about one of his most deeply buried fantasies. It was… just a joke. Why wasn’t he laughing? Stars, why was he blushing so hard? Eventually his mouth caught up with his thoughts and he let out a laugh that came out entirely too late and entirely too nervous.

 

“Wh-what? No! I-... I mean… You  _ should _ be rewarded for being a good boy though, shouldn’t you?” As soon as the words left his mouth all he could feel was a deep sense of impending doom.  _ What the hell are you doing, Sans?! _ The deep, rumbling hum his brother made on the other end of the line did  _ nothing _ to ease his nerves over the situation. In fact, it made those fluttering feelings stronger than ever, his whole body seeming to follow suit in a slight tremble. It was  _just a joke_... so why did it make him feel like this? When he heard his brother's voice again, he could feel his breath catch in his chest.

 

“yeah... I’ll be  _ such _ a good boy for you, Sans.” Stars, he never knew Papy’s voice could go that low… and the way he’d said his name… He tugged at the bandanna around his neck, trying to cool himself down. It felt like every inch of his body was on fire. There was ice and snow everywhere, so why was he  _ sweating _ ? Fucking stars, was he actually getting hot and bothered over his _brother_?

 

“O-okay, Papy! You do that, I’m… I need to… my route. And… Iloveyoubye!” He didn’t even give his brother a chance to respond. He couldn’t. “Fuck. Fuckfuckfuck, no!” He peered down and and nearly screamed when he saw his shorts sporting a soft blue glow. It took a couple of minutes of intense concentration, trying to think about absolutely  _ anything _ but Papyrus, but eventually he calmed down enough to be presentable.

 

An upbeat little tune played from his phone, alerting him to a new message.  _ ‘love you too, bro. I’ll have dinner ready when you get home.’ _ He let out a soft sigh and smiled at the message, shaking his head at his own behavior. Papy was just joking with him and he was  _ completely _ overreacting. His phone buzzed again with a new message.  _ ‘like a good boy.’ _

 

“ _ Goddammit, _ Papy!” He wasn’t sure if his face was ever going to stop glowing at this point.


	7. Dinner and a Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chances of this fic getting anywhere close to dark is getting increasingly slim... but that's fine. Death by fluff doesn't sound too bad. =w=

This time when Sans walked into the house it felt… different. Not quite as foreboding as the last time, but he could still feel a nervous energy all around him. He just wasn’t sure what to expect anymore. Everything was so up in the air and these feelings were so new and scary and...  _ exciting. _

 

Stars, he’d actually _flirted_ with his brother. It had taken him most of the rest of his day to figure that out, but once he had, it didn’t take him long after that to realized… he’d  _ liked _ it. Even now, thinking of that low tone his sweet, lazy baby brother had used towards him… A shiver ran down his spine and he had to take a deep breath to steady himself before he could finally find his voice and close the door.

 

“Papy! I’m home!” His boots were removed neatly beside the door, then his gloves were placed on the table beside their couch. When he turned to look at the kitchen, a tall lanky figure was standing in the doorway watching him… and wearing something that had Sans face contorting with laughter. “Pffffft! Hahahah! Papy! Why… are you wearing my apron?” The article in question was small, frilly and had been bought by Papyrus ages ago because he thought it was adorable. Now that he thought about it, it did seem an odd gift to give to one’s brother, even if he  _ did _ enjoy cooking the way Sans did.

 

“what? do ya want me gettin’ tomato sauce all over my nice clean clothes?” Considering the frilly garment didn’t even fully cover his torso, the question just had Sans covering his mouth to try and hold back another bout of laughter. With a coy smile curling on his face, Papyrus finally pushed off the doorway and walked over to the smaller skeleton. When he stopped there were only a few inches between them, making Sans tip his head back to look up at his brother.

 

Stars, when had he gotten so  _ tall _ ?

 

In a quick motion, Paps dropped down into a squat that made them eye-level before leaning forwards to wrap his arms around Sans’ shoulders, hugging him close and causing those soul flutters to return in full force. “welcome home, Sans.” The words were whispered right against his skull and he fought back a noise that he knew he shouldn’t be making, choosing instead to bury his face into one of those broad shoulders as he returned the hug. “guess I coulda skipped on the apron, huh? it looks way cuter on you, anyways.”

 

The heat on his skull was unbearable and made worse as his brother started chuckling. With a soft huff, he pushed back and gave his brother a brilliant smile. “Well, of course it does! You got it especially for me, right?” Once he’d pulled far enough away, Papyrus stood up though Sans left his hands resting on those long arms. “But that doesn’t mean you  _ don’t _ look cute in it! I think you look downright  _ precious _ .” With a wink and a giggle, he left his brother blushing and trying to formulate a response while he practically skipped over to the kitchen. Revenge was sweet, but whatever his brother had been cooking had his mouth absolutely watering. “Oh wow, Papy, this smells…”  _ Like you.  _ “Fantastic! Did you make this just for me?” He leaned over the pot of chili, taking in the different scents of spices as he breathed it in deeply, then let it out with a happy sigh. “You even used that hot sauce I like. You  _ really _ want that reward, don’t you?” He shot a discerning glance at Papyrus, who was quick to look away with his skull glowing like a lightbulb.

 

“dunno what you’re talkin’ about. chili’s just easy, is all. cook some meat, then throw a buncha cans of stuff in a pot.” He slowly made his way closer, looking somewhere between ecstatic and deeply confused. He seemed as lost about how to handle this situation as Sans was… which was oddly comforting. “though... I might have added the hot sauce ‘cause I know you like it.” He shrugged it off like it was no big deal before he grabbed a big spoon to stir it and try a sample. With a satisfied sigh, he brought out another small portion and held it out to Sans, who blew on it gently before taking the bite. The flavor had his eyelights turning to stars as he looked up at his brother.

 

“Papy! That’s… wow. I have  _ severely _ underestimated you and your culinary prowess. But you know this was a huge mistake, right?” Sans crossed his arms over his ribs, his face going serious in a way that had the taller monster cocking his head in confusion. “Now that I know you can cook like  _ this _ , I’m going to want you cooking for me all the time!” The serious facade broke as he grinned and chuckled at the exasperated slump of his brother’s shoulders.

 

“yeah, yeah… I…” Papyrus paused as he stirred the chili once more and shut off the stove, staring at his hands all the while. “I… wouldn’t  _ mind _ , really. cooking for you and stuff.” He didn’t look at Sans as he gathered a couple of bowls and spoons, filled them up and headed for the table. He looked so… shy. His laid back, devil may care attitude wielding brother was actually feeling  _ shy?  _ Over  _ this? _ Sans took an extra minute at the stove to recover from the revelation that his goofy little brother was actually  _ super fucking adorable _ .

 

When he finally made his way to the table, Papyrus was already seated and waiting for him, toying with his spoon only to drop it when he felt a warm kiss being pressed to his cheekbone. “Thank you, Papy. I  _ really _ appreciate it.” It was  Sans’ turn to drop his voice into something sweet and warm that had Papyrus looking at him in surprise… only to turn away moments later with his skull on fire and one hand tugging at the collar of his sweater in an attempt to pull up a hood that wasn’t there. “Now  _ stop _ that, Papy!  _ I’m _ supposed to be the cute one!” There was a distinct whine before the big monster settled on hiding his skull in his folded arms on the table, which only made Sans break out in delighted laughter as he took his seat.

 

After taking a few bites of his food, Sans let out a happy sigh and turned his gaze to his brother once again to see him watching intently. When their eyelights met, Papyrus started glowing impossibly brighter as he tucked into his own meal, refusing to look back up in an effort to save what was left of his dignity. Though… there wasn’t much left to salvage. The smaller skeleton across the table simply watched him with a soft smile for a few more moments before that spicy chili called to him once more. A comfortable silence fell over them as they ate and when he’d finished, Sans sat back and patted his fully formed belly with a sigh of satisfaction. With a shift of his gaze, he caught his brother staring again, but this time he didn’t look away. This time he gave Sans the warmest smile he’d ever seen before finishing his own food and gathering the dishes. “sit down, bro. I got this.” 

 

Sans sank back down from his half-lifted position and watched his brother walk away, feeling strangely awkward about not being the one cleaning. He just hoped Papy was as dedicated to cleaning properly as he was to cooking, but… it wouldn’t really hurt if he just checked in to make sure, right? With his mind made up, he slipped from his seat and walked back into the kitchen, his face lighting up with a smile when he saw his brother humming quietly to himself as he scrubbed the bowls, inspecting them for any residue before rinsing them off and setting them aside to dry. While he got to work cleaning the chili pot, Sans made his way over and grabbed the tub of leftovers to put away, then started on the counter only to get shooed off it by Papyrus. “if you’re gonna be in here, you might as well make good on that promise of popcorn. I saved just enough room so I could munch on it during our movie.”

 

Instead of feeling chastised, Sans simply nodded and got to work on their snack, humming along with Papyrus and grinning when he had a brow raised at him. After a few minutes on the stove, he heard kernels popping and kept a close eye to make sure it didn’t burn, missing the fact that his brother had left to go pick out a movie until the popping finally died down. There was a strange tugging at his soul that he didn’t like, so he hurried up with the seasoning and poured the fluffy kernels into bowl before making his way into the living room to find Papyrus already sprawled over his end of the couch and waiting for him.

 

“you ready?” The spot next to his brother was treated to some gentle patting as he was invited over and his legs seemed to move of their own accord. Stars, why did he feel so nervous? They’d literally done this exact thing a hundred times. Relaxing on the couch, watching movies and eating popcorn.  _ Why did everything feel so different now? _ The couch shifted as Papyrus leaned over and flicked off the light before settling down and hitting play on the remote, then tossing it onto the other end of the cushions. Sans sat as still as possible as he stared at the screen, hardly registering that it was one of his favorite superhero movies from the surface, the majority of his attention on the figure beside him and the hand that reached over to his lap to grab a handful of popcorn.

 

It wasn’t until they were halfway into the movie that he finally started to relax, realizing he was overreacting once again over nothing. He was just watching a movie with his brother…  _ in the dark _ … sitting close enough that he could hear the other’s soft breathing…  _ and his warmth _ . A soft snort caught his attention and he turned to look over at the other monster, only to find him fast asleep. His face fell with annoyance, though it lasted only a moment before he set aside the bowl and smiled, pulling his feet up beneath himself as he turned to lean against the larger monster. Papyrus barely stirred at the change in position and Sans felt himself melting into the familiar warmth.

 

Why did he keep feeling so weird about everything? Literally everything he’d gotten nervous about today was stuff they’d been doing for as long as he could remember. Well, maybe not the flirting… he could understand why  _ that _ made him feel weird, but everything else? Even this? This was  _ nothing _ . They’d cuddled up on the couch for movie night plenty of times. They’d even fallen asleep together on occasion. Thinking back on it now, he wondered how innocent those situations actually were… Stars, had he accidentally been dating his brother for years without even realizing it?

 

Apparently the thought had caused enough quiet laughter to rouse his brother back to the land of the conscious, lifting his head before tipping it to the side and wrapping his arms around the warm gigglebox beside him. “mmm what’s got you laughin’ now, chuckles?” Papyrus shifted his body to pull his legs onto the couch, which effectively put Sans in his lap as he got comfortable. The sudden blue glow cast around the room had him chuckling and running a hand over his big brother’s skull. “shhhh... I’m gonna have to ask you to tone it down, bro. you’re makin’ it real hard to watch the movie.”

 

That comment was enough to pull Sans back out of his nervous headspace to give his brother a withering look. “Yes, because you were paying so much attention to the movie. Let me guess…” He held his hand up as Papy opened his mouth to speak, stopping his inevitable retort with a smirk. “...you’ve become so adept at watching movies that you can do it with your eyes closed?” The look of surprise on his little brother’s face had him grinning, only to find his face warming up again when he felt a skull pressing into his neck and nuzzling against him.

 

“you know me too well, bro.” The nuzzling stopped as Papyrus shifted a bit further down the couch, hugging the smaller skeleton against him as he reclined until he was almost laying flat. When Sans tried to move, he was squeezed more snugly against the body beneath him, making him huff as he looked up at his brother.

 

“Wh-...Papy, what are you doing…?” He tried to look stern, but the only thing he felt was confusion. After another second of struggling, he let himself go limp against the other, telling himself that he wasn’t happy while quickly being lulled into relaxation by the warmth.

 

“claiming my reward.” There was an amused look on his face when he spotted his brother’s confusion, even in the dark, and chuckling when that confusion slowly transformed into understanding. Sans further relaxed even as he grumbled about it, finally admitting defeat by resting his skull on Papyrus’ clavicle and wrapping his arms loosely around his ribs.

 

After a few minutes of comfortable silence between them, Sans spoke softly against his brother’s skull, a tinge of annoyance in his voice. “You… could have  _ asked _ . I’d… prefer it if you did.” His words had their intended effect, making Papyrus look surprised and then apologetic. “I… enjoy being cuddly and affectionate with you. I always have, I just… I still need a bit of time to adjust. If… If I’m going to give this a chance, then I want to take it slow. And I want you to  _ talk to me _ . No more pretending like everything is okay when it’s not. This… this is  _ weird _ for me. Weird and new and… I don’t want to mess it up by going too fast. Okay, Papy?”

 

Papyrus could only stare at those big blue eyes with his mouth hanging open, trying to find the right words to say before giving up and nuzzling his face into his big brother’s neck again. “I’m sorry. I’m  _ so _ sorry, bro. I-...  _ shit _ . is... is  _ that _ okay? I didn’t-...” They were both glowing brightly when Paps pulled his head back in alarm, but it melted away when his brother smiled and nodded. “I’m sorry…”

 

“It’s alright, Papy. There’s just… going to be a lot of things that I have to adjust my thinking on, you know? It might be hard sometimes and it’s going to take a while, but…” Sans let out a soft sigh as he pressed their brows together and let his sockets fall shut. “You’re worth it, Papy.” He sucked in a sharp breath when he felt the arms around him tighten almost painfully as the body beneath him trembled. When he opened his sockets he felt his soul clench at the sight of tears streaming down his brothers face and he quickly brought his hands up to wipe them away.

 

With a shuddering breath, Paps finally calmed down enough to speak, leaning his skull into the soft hands that comforted him. “you... you’re really… w-willing to try? with... with  _ me? _ ” 

 

“Yeah… I think I am. I… did a lot of thinking today and… well, every time I thought about my future, even before all of this, I couldn’t imagine a future without you. Even when I thought about who my future partner would be… I never imagined anyone in particular. I just… I wanted to be with someone who loved me.  _ Really _ loved me. Someone who accepted all of my weirdness and wanted more.” Sans chuckled quietly as he adjusted his body to get more comfortable, finding that sweet spot between his brother’s lanky body and the back of the couch. “And well… after thinking about  _ that _ I… guess I kind of figured out that that person was…  _ you. _ ” His gaze fell to Papyrus’ sweater, one of his hands coming up to pick a bit of lint off of it before he spoke up again. “I’m… I’m  _ sorry _ , Papyrus. For taking so long. For… not seeing what was so incredibly _obvious_ all of these years. For… leaving you to suffer in silence for  _ so long _ …” His face burned as he felt his own tears wetting his face, trying to find the courage to look up, but failing. It wasn’t until the body beneath him shifted into a seated position that he finally looked up at Papyrus’ face.

 

“it’s okay. stars, it’s  _ more _ than okay, Sans. I was just… I was just glad to be a part of your life.” Sans let out a soft laugh as a pair of large hands mirrored his own, wiping the tears from his cheekbones until he reached up to scrub them away on his own.

 

“You’re a terrible liar, Papy.” The offended look on his brother’s face made him grin as he draped his arms over those broad shoulders. “You wanted more.  _ Way _ more if this morning is any indication.” Why was it so satisfying to see his brother blush like that? “I know it isn’t much, but… I’d say you definitely deserve a reward for your years of patience…” There was only a moment for his little brother to process his words before he leaned in, pressing into a gentle kiss that sent a tingle down his spine and seemed to last forver, even if it was only a few short seconds. When he pulled back, Papyrus’ entire skull was on fire, the sight of which had Sans grinning from earhole to earhole before he dropped his arms back down around his brother’s waist and snuggled into his chest. 

 

A few moments later, Papy seemed to snap out of his shock and looked down at the tiny monster cuddled against him. “w-wait! I wasn’t ready! quick, do it again so I can-...” He made some inarticulate gesture that made Sans snort before falling into a quiet fit of laughter.

 

“Nah. If you want more, you’ll have to be on your best behavior. After all…” There was a glimmer in his sockets as he grinned up at his brother. “...only  _ good boys _ get rewards.” The defeated slump of his brother’s shoulders made him chuckle and he cuddled closer when they were returned to their previously reclined position. He could practically feel his brother’s pouting as he turned to watch the movie, but after a few more minutes he felt a hand reach up to stroke along his back. He let out a satisfied hum as his sockets slowly began to get heavy, the sound of the movie becoming distant as he got lost in his thoughts. He knew there was a very good chance that he’d be rewarding this pouty skeleton even when he was bad, but… Papyrus didn’t need to know that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >w>
> 
>  
> 
> Eeeeeeee!!!! These two dorks are so frickin' cute I can't even stand it! AGH!


	8. Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just two adorable bros cuddlin' on the couch. ;3

_ Stupid. _ He’d almost blown it by getting too clingy.  _ Idiot _ . He couldn’t blow it now, he was  _ so close _ . So close to getting _everything_ he’d ever wanted and more. He’d waited so patiently all of these years… well, maybe not all that patiently. There had been a few times where he’d become too frustrated and he’d sought out others to help ease that burning  _ need _ .

 

What he had right now in this moment was  _ so _ much better.

 

He ran a hand down his brother’s sleeping form, practically purring at the sight of him clinging to his body, completely comfortable. Entirely trusting. Nobody else deserved this trust. No one deserved to see the sight in front of him. No one deserved to touch him, even if he’d let them… Papyrus had made sure they all knew they could never measure up to him. They could  _ never _ meet Sans’ standards. Paps knew he didn’t deserve him either, but he could provide  _ everything _ his big brother desired. He’d love him  _ no matter what _ .

 

When the small body on top of him shifted and groaned, he shushed the sleeping monster and stroked his back until he went limp once more. He should probably carry him up to bed… if he slept like this all night he’d wake up aching all over. Papyrus wished he could sleep that easily… He wished he could find something to help that didn’t involve drugs or booze. He really didn’t want to upset Sans right now. Not while everything was still so new and fragile.

 

Ah well. It wouldn’t be so bad to sit here and watch Sans sleep all night. He was so beautiful… A hand slid up to stroke along his skull, tracing over its dips and ridges as he marveled over the smoothness of the soft bone. The pleased sound from the small sleeping skeleton made him smile as he continued, slowly working his way down to the back of his neck. Sans turned his skull to nuzzle right into Paps’ sternum and the latter’s slender phalanges dipped between two vertebrae, drawing out a soft gasp from his brother.

 

“P...apy?” A pair of soft white lights looked up at him, still hazy from sleep but growing brighter every second. “What time is it? How… long have I been asleep?” As he slowly started to sit up, Papyrus had to fight every fiber in his being from grabbing him and keeping him there all night.  _ Forever _ . “Stars, we haven’t cuddled like that in ages.” There was a soft flush on his cheekbones as those now big blue eyes looked up at him and then down at his phone. “Oh shit, it’s 3 am. I need to be up in a few hours.” He hopped off the couch and stretched his entire body until his bones popped, sending a shiver down Paps’ spine as he fought the urge to grab him all over again, his eyes locked on the bit of spine his brother was showing off. “I’m gonna head up to bed. I’ll see you in the morning, Papy.” When he smiled and turned away, Papyrus couldn’t stop himself. Sans turned back and looked at the hand clutching his own, giving his little brother a curious look though Paps couldn’t meet his gaze.

 

“Sans… please, I…” He took a deep breath and pulled himself up off the couch, still holding his brother’s hand and giving it a squeeze as he finally met those bright eyelights. “can... I sleep with you tonight? I just… I don’t wanna be alone…” His shoulders hunched as he looked away once again, his thumb toying idly with the small phalanges caught in his grasp.

 

“Geez, Papy. One date and you’re already trying to sleep with me?” Sans’ tone was teasing and he burst out in a fit of giggles when Papyrus turned to look at him with alarm, a denial already forming in his mouth. “I’m kidding, Papy. Of course you can sleep with me tonight.” The squeeze was returned as he pulled his surprised little brother along, turning off the tv before he lead him upstairs, not letting go of him until they were in front of his room. “I’m gonna change into some pajamas and  _ you _ are going to go do the same.” Papyrus hesitated as he was shooed off, but once Sans had disappeared, he let out a defeated sigh and headed for his room.

 

Stupid ‘no wearing your day clothes to bed’ rule. He grumbled as he stripped out of what he was wearing and moved to grab his sleep pants from the dresser. Stars, what was he thinking? He was ecstatic that he got to share a bed with his brother at all.

 

_ oh fuck… _

 

He was going to be sleeping in Sans’ bed. With Sans right next to him. Fuck, what if he got clingy in his sleep? What if he got overly excited and Sans woke up with a boner pressed against his tailbone? ...What if he  _ liked _ it? What if he woke up to Sans rubbing back against him, moaning and squirming and…?

 

He smacked himself and shook the thoughts from his skull before he adjusted his pants and forced himself to calm down. No. No, none of that was happening and if he showed up sporting a trouser tent, he’d never be allowed to sleep in his brother’s bed tonight or any other night. No, he needed to play it cool and just focus on enjoying Sans’ company in whatever way he was comfortable with. With his willpower restored, he marched out of his room and down the hall, knocking before he walked in to find his brother dressed and waiting for him.

 

“Oh…” There was a soft blue glow in the dark as his brother looked at him… and was he imagining things or was Sans actually looking him up and down? There wasn’t much light from the window, but it was enough to make out the shape of his brother’s face as it slowly shifted to meet his own. “You, um… you… usually wear a shirt to bed or… something…” His gaze finally turned away and Papyrus was glad, since his entire body was lighting up in embarrassment over the situation. He’d gotten so lost in his thoughts he’d completely forgotten, but… it seemed as if his beautiful big brother enjoyed what he saw.

 

“do you want me to, uh… go put one on?” He kept his gaze on the smaller form in the bed as he made a show of turning to grab the handle of the door.

 

“N-no! No, it’s… fine… It’s not like I’ve never seen you without a shirt before.” And yet he seemed to be having a hard time meeting his gaze now. With an satisfied smirk on his face, Paps slinked over to the bed and crawled in slow enough that it drew his brother’s attention over to him before he dropped down on his front to curl a pillow against his face. Sans seemed to be having an internal struggle as he looked over the half-naked skeleton in his bed, one hand hovering near his bare rib cage before he finally reached a decision and threw the blanket over them both.

 

Papyrus only had a few moments to feel a slight disappointment before there was a warm set of bones meshing perfectly against his own and with his soul glowing happily inside his chest, he turned to pull him closer. “sweet dreams, bro.”

 

There was a soft blue glow near his soul as the face resting against his ribs warmed and a once again sleepy voice whispered in the dark. “Sweet dreams, Papy… I love you.”

 

His soul glowed a little brighter at those words and he leaned down to press a soft kiss to the top of that glowing skull before he whispered back. “I love you too, Sans…” It wasn’t long after that that he heard the soft, steady breathing of his brother sleeping against him and wrapped in the warmth of that loving soul beside him, he found himself following suit, drifting off to a comfortable dreamless slumber.


	9. Weird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, my panties did not survive this chapter, may they Rest In Peace.

Everything felt so surreal. At first he’d been worried that everything in his life would be turned upside down and things between him and his brother would get weird in an awkward way… but now it was even weirder for feeling so…  _ normal _ . It was like he had expected everything to change, but in reality  _ nothing _ had.

 

No, that wasn’t exactly true… Papy had changed. A lot. And all for the better. It had only been a few days since his declaration of more than brotherly feelings, but ever since Sans had said he’d give it a shot… it had been  _ wonderful _ . Of course he loved his brother before. He love him unconditionally. But… ever since they’d started sharing a bed, he would sleep soundly through the night. He was home when Sans returned from work, with dinner ready and a foot massage that made his bones feel like jelly. They had cuddled… and even kissed a few more times.

 

He found himself blushing just thinking about it. Just as he’d asked of him, Papy had asked before showing any sign of intimate affection… and always in a way that made it seem like he desperately wanted it. Even a chaste little kiss on his cheekbone had his soul humming.

 

“Well now, you look like you’re doin’ better.” The post shook as his knees connected with the underside of its counter, bringing him abruptly out of his reminiscing with a brightly glowing skull… which grew ever brighter as the monster that had suddenly appeared next to him started laughing. “I take it things went well with that friend of yours?” The smug look on that furry face had him wanting to spit out some sassy comment, but all he could do was let out a happy sigh and nod.

 

“Y-yeah… Way better than expected, to be honest. I was expecting everything to be so…” He made some inarticulate gesture with his hands before simply shrugging and turning his hazy blue eyes up to the other monster. “ _...different. _ But… it’s  _ not _ . And it’s kind of freaking me out a little. It  _ should _ be weird. Why is it not _weird_?!” His face and his voice took on a desperate tone as he looked up to his unexpected advisor, seeking answers. Instead he got a heavy dose of chuckling that made those big ears bounce and flop over.

 

“Maybe… you’re just too weird to notice?” Another string of chuckles was earned for the glare he was given, but he sobered up when the little skeleton started to look too pouty. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding. You probably just had some… preconceived notions about the whole situation. You set the weird bar too high and now you’re disappointed by the normalcy of it all. That’s my guess anyways.”

 

Those expectant eyes were back on the bunny as Sans processed the information… He… had a point. He knew what they were doing wasn’t  _ normal _ , but… it wasn’t like they were the only monsters ever to try something like this. He’d heard rumors and stories, told in hushed whispers and usually followed by rude comments or laughter.  _ Fuck them _ . What did those judgy monsters know? Most thought it was weird because they were repelled by their family’s heat scents, but… Papy certainly didn’t seem to mind his… “You’re right, Reginald… It’s a weird situation, don’t get me wrong, but…”

 

“Christopher.”

 

His train of thought was derailed at the random name drop and his brow crinkled in confusion. “Wh-... Nooo, my name’s Sans?” His confusion on deepened when the bunny snorted and shook his head in answer.

 

“I know that, but  _ my _ name is Christopher. Topher for short, but… Why did you think my name was  _ Reginald _ ? Is there even anyone down here with that name?” The horrified look on the skeleton’s face had him chuckling up a storm until his pocket started vibrating, making him stop to answer his phone. “Hello? ...Yeah, I’m in still in Snowdin. ... A few posts down from the door, why? …Uh huh… Okay, I’ll check it out. Bye.” The phone was returned to his pocket and he gave a weary shrug to his companion. “Duty calls. It was nice talkin’ to you…  _ Reginald _ .” He walked away laughing at the unamused look he was given. “See you later, Sans!”

 

With the proper use of name, the skeleton beamed at him and waved goodbye. “See you around, Regin-...  _ Topher _ !” He hid his face in his hands as the bunny disappeared, though he could still hear the laughter even when he was out of sight.  _ Stars _ , why was he so bad with names? And who the hell was Reginald? Maybe he had just read the name somewhere.

 

With his bantering partner gone, Sans was once again left to his thoughts and it was unsurprising that they quickly returned to Papy. The cold air fogged his breath as he let out a happy sigh just thinking about all the sweet things his brother had been doing for him. All the chores (though he had agreed to let Sans help with cleaning dishes and making breakfast), opening doors, pulling out his chair for him at dinner… Sometimes he still couldn’t believe this was the same monster who would come stumbling home in the early morning hours completely wasted.

 

Papy had been in so much pain… for so long. Why hadn’t he said anything before now? No… he knew why. He knew and he couldn’t blame him. Honestly, he felt more like blaming himself for not  _ noticing _ . He should have  _ noticed _ something like this. Or maybe… he  _ had _ and he just didn’t want to see it. It wasn’t like he was the only monster in the Underground suffering from depression… but this was  _ his _ _Papy_. He’d kept these feelings inside for all of these years, suffering in silence for Sans’ benefit. So he wouldn’t lose him.

 

It felt like his soul was breaking and glowing at the same time just thinking about it. He had been so patient with Sans’ obliviousness all these years and suffered for it… Hell, he’d been so incredibly patient these past few days, even with him knowing fully well how he felt. And he’d been  _ so good _ . It was high time he was rewarded and Sans could feel his skull burning just thinking about it. Stars it felt weird planning to do something like this with his brother, but… he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t eagerly looking forward to it.

 

The rest of his shift was a blur of playing scenarios through his mind as he wandered his route, then made his way home. His soul hummed when he heard his usual “welcome home, Sans!” from the kitchen and after kicking off his boots and all but throwing his gloves at the couch, he made his way to the source of the voice. He stopped dead in his tracks when Papy turned to him, wearing a new apron that fit him much better and sported a print of flaming lips around the words ‘Kiss the Cook’. Luckily Papy didn’t seem to mind if he didn’t ask permission before performing intimate acts and seemed pleasantly surprised when Sans marched over to grab the front of his apron and drag him down to fulfill its wishes.

 

“like it?” It was hard to let go of him when he had that smarmy grin on his face paired with the bright orange flush of surprise.

 

“I  _ love _ it.” But all good things must come to an end, so he straightened the fabric out and admired the design for another moment before looking to the table and sniffing the air. “Is that… did you make  _ tacos _ ?” Stars seemed to light his sockets as he started for the table, looking over the array of ingredients and still steaming meat. It smelled like heaven and like Papy had put the perfect mix of spices in.

 

“what? do you like tacos or something?” The lanky skeleton slipped the apron off, leaving him in his ratty, but clean orange hoodie and a comfy pair of black sweatpants. He hung up his cooking wear and joined his big brother at the table, pulling his chair out for him and grinning at the mixed look he was receiving. Somewhere between a glare and utter adoration. Papyrus couldn’t help himself as he leaned down to nuzzle against that smooth little skull and whispered hungrily into him. “please... can I have one more kiss before we eat?”

 

They were both glowing when Sans turned to face him and lifted a hand up to cup his little brother’s face, pressing into a sweet, lingering kiss. “There… now go sit down before you ruin your appetite with too many sweets.” There was a hazy look in the looming skeleton’s sockets and he seemed reluctant to move, but one semi-stern look from Sans and he let out a defeated sigh and moved to his chair.

 

An hour later and they were comfortably stuffed and cuddled on the couch with the lights off, watching an NTT rerun with Papy’s arm around his shoulders. The warmth had him feeling dozy and when he looked up, it seemed that he wasn’t the only one feeling it. While his baby brother kept his attention on the screen in front of him, Sans couldn’t help but take in just how much the skeleton beside him  _ wasn’t _ his baby brother anymore. He’d grown tall for sure, but that was old news. He’d been taller than Sans before he was even out of stripes. At first he’d been jealous, but now… it made him feel funny. And it wasn’t just his height. He’d become so broad and thick-boned, his face had lost its softness and now had a rugged edge that made him want to kiss every inch of it. 

 

The sigh he let out seemed to be enough to catch the attention of his object of affection and suddenly he was staring into that face.  _ Stars help me… _ One hand gripped the front of Papy's orange hoodie as he pulled himself up into a kiss, his soul pounding in his ribcage as he tried to convey every one of the overwhelming emotions he felt through it. Papyrus seemed to get the message and he turned to wrap both arms around his tiny partner, surrounding him and letting the smell of smoke and honey fill Sans’ skull until he felt dizzy. When he broke the kiss, he was breathless, burying his face into the familiar scent of that worn sweatshirt as he tried to calm himself back down.

 

“you... you alright, Sans?” The concern in his voice sent a tingle down Sans’ spine and he couldn’t take it anymore. He lifted his face back up, followed by the rest of his body as he claimed his brother’s mouth, slipping his soft blue tongue out and meeting no resistance. His arms wrapped around Papy’s neck to pull him close as the rest of his body shifted to straddle his lap, leaving the trembling monster beneath him to rest his hands on his hip bones, gripping them in a way that had Sans moaning into his mouth. The resulting growl had his magic quickly gathering on the bone between his legs and he had to pull away, panting and flushed and so very reluctant to come up for breath.

 

“I’m…  _ fantastic _ , Papy. You’re  _ amazing _ and… you don’t have to ask anymore. I  _ want _ this. I want  _ you. _ ” The look of shock shouldn’t have been so satisfying, but stars help him it was. With a giggle, he leaned back in and started into another kiss nice and slow this time, teasing him with a few chaste pecks before pressing his tongue in again. He took his sweet time exploring that warm mouth, letting his body slowly drop down into his brother’s lap, only to tense a bit when he felt a hardened bit of magic poking up at him. Really, he shouldn’t have been surprised, but it just felt so…  _ big _ . Was there  _ anything _ on this monster that was even remotely small? A shudder ran through him as his own magic rubbed against it through several layers of fabric and he couldn't help but feel a little weird as his mind quickly wandered to places he never thought it would go.

 

“Sans…” For once it was Papyrus who broke the kiss, looking completely blissed out as he looked longingly up at his big brother, the unspoken question entirely too obvious to be missed. And he was  _ sorely _ tempted.

 

“Shhhh… Patience, Papy. You’ve been  _ so good _ . And when the time is right… I’m going to show you just how much I appreciate it all.” The way his brother all but crumbled beneath him was driving him insane… he’d  _ never _ had this effect on a monster before. Hell, no monster had ever had this effect on  _ him _ before. He wanted him so bad it _hurt_ , but he wanted it to be perfect. Once they took that final step there was no going back and he had to be absolutely  _ certain _ it wasn’t going to ruin them. He was pretty sure it wouldn’t, but he didn’t want to take that risk… Besides, seeing his brother so desperate and vulnerable was making him feel things that he didn’t even know existed. And he wanted  _ more. _

 

With a growl that was downright feral, he wrapped his arms tighter around his Papy’s neck and dominated his mouth, causing the hands on his hips to slip when the big monster wrapped his arms around his waist to pull him closer. The feel of him pushing up against the warm wetness that had formed between his legs just made him lose it and soon he was pushing back until they were all but fucking each other through their clothes. It felt like they were at it for hours, while in reality it was only a few short minutes, but when Sans pulled his brother’s tongue into his mouth and suckled hard at the magic, he could feel the immediate results warm against his thigh. The look on his Papy’s face when he pulled his head back was absolutely magical. A mix of panic and shame with tears rolling down his face stirred something inside of his soul that shouldn’t have been there.

 

“Mmmm…” His arms loosened as he brought his hands around to cup that fear-stricken face, gently kissing away the tears before nuzzling affectionately against his cheekbone and whispering. “Did my good boy get too excited and make a little mess for me?” The new look of confused arousal was quickly gaining ground as his favorite expression and he couldn’t hide his surprise when he felt the renewed interest pressing into his aching cunt once again. “Oh? Eager to make another one is he?” Now there was a look of desperation and hazy lust that he couldn’t refuse and he took Papy's mouth like it belonged to him…  _ It did… _ This time there was no hesitation when he pressed down into that eager, and now very slippery length of magic beneath him. His voice was an airy growl as he spoke against his brother’s mouth, never breaking the slow and steady rhythm of his grinding. “Don’t you dare cum again, Papy…” The arms around him squeezed tighter as the desperate monster voiced his opinion in a pitiful whine. “I only lifted the asking rule for the kissing, but _this_ … you bet your bony  _ ass _ you’ll be asking for _this_.” The look in his eyes seemed to be putting Papy under some kind of spell, because soon he was eagerly nodding before he pressed up hard enough to make Sans gasp in a most undignified manner. Even if he swatted at him and gave him a glare, it was hard to stay mad at that delighted look on that lust drunken face and made even harder when he continued to grind up against him in a way that had his whole body tingling.

 

“fffff _ fuck _ , Sans…” It looked like he wanted to say more, but his thought processes seemed to be hindered as his big brother found an angle he liked and started rubbing against him hard enough to hurt, but… fuck, he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t absolutely loving it. “ _ fuck, Sans! _ ” It was all he could do to grip onto the back of his brother’s shirt and let him ride, opening his mouth to beg only to have it taken over by a wet tongue and heavy moans. How was he supposed to ask  _ anything _ like this? All he could do was whine, hoping he could hold out long enough… and his prayers were answered when Sans all but screamed into the kiss as he came undone. 

 

“Sans,  _ please! _ ” 

 

“ _ Cum for me, Papy! _ ” 

 

“ _ fffffuuuuuuuck!”  _

 

It felt like everything went white. White and fuzzy and very,  _ very _ warm…

 

When he finally came back around, he found Sans collapsed on top of him, huffing and hazy eyed and looking at him with more love than he could ever deserve. Neither of them could speak… it took the last bits of Sans' energy to simply lift a hand and wipe more tears from that exhausted face, his thumb tracing over the satisfied smile it wore before shifting just enough to place a kiss along his jaw.

 

After what seemed like forever, Sans finally shifted, making a quiet noise of disgust followed by a bout of giggles as he leaned up to press another gentle kiss to his brother’s mouth. “You’re  _ filthy _ , Papy…” That bright, playful grin was infectious and Paps found himself tightening his arms around that small body once again.

 

“me? I didn’t even know you could  _ get _ that dirty, bro.” Sans felt his skull lighting up, but he looked absolutely delighted. That certainly hadn’t gone as planned, but stars help him he loved every moment of it. Okay, maybe not the after effect of having cold fluids sticking to every bone beneath him, but all that came before that was spectacular.

 

“Yes, well… I didn't know I had that in me, either...” There was a nervous blush spreading over his cheekbones, but the revelation had Papyrus absolutely glowing. “ _ However _ , I’d rather not _continue_ to be this dirty, so-!” He let out a surprised gasp as Papy seemed to find a whole new burst of energy and had him cradled in his arms as he headed for the stairs in an instant. When he was placed carefully down onto the cold tile of the bathroom floor, he couldn’t help but watch with amusement as the lanky monster got to work filling tub, still so eager to please. “Hoping for another reward tonight, Papy?” The smug grin on his face melted away when his brother looked at him with confusion… and then dropped to his knees in front of him, taking his hands into his own to squeeze and kiss before looking up at him with absolute devotion.

 

“do you really think I’m doing all of this for a reward?” Well now he felt a bit like an asshole… though it was hard to continue feeling that way when Papy was smiling at him like that. “I  _ love _ you, Sans. seeing you smile at me the way you have been… fuck, that’s more than enough of a reward, but I would still do all of this and more for you, even if I didn’t get  _ that _ much. I’m  _ yours _ , Sans… for as long as you want me.” Well,  _ fuck _ . Now  _ he _ had tears running down his face… and Paps was quick to give him the same treatment he had received before, kissing away the soft magic as Sans blubbered quietly and pulled him into a tight hug. “alright, come on, bro. let’s get you cleaned up, huh?”

 

Even after what they’d just done, Sans found himself blushing profusely as his brother started slowly removing his clothing, pausing to ask permission with his eyes before finally stripping him bare. For as long as he could remember, Sans had felt a bit awkward about his physique when he was naked. When he was clothed he was just short and maybe a little stocky, but when he was laid bare he looked too wide with bones that looked too frail for his stature. It was difficult, however, to keep feeling that way when his brother was staring at him like he’d never seen anything so beautiful… it had his magic tingling and he quickly escaped into the safety of the warm water that started quickly steaming up around him.

 

The heat had him completely melting into its depths until he noticed a lanky form standing and turning to leave. “W-wait! Aren’t…” When that curious gaze locked with his own, he couldn’t help but look away, feeling his nerves begin to get the better of him. “Aren’t… you going to join me?” By the look on his face, Papyrus hadn’t even considered  _ asking _ … but it only took another second of thinking before he started moving closer and stripping out of his clothes. With how slowly he seemed to undress, Sans was fairly sure he was putting on a show… and he was doing a hell of a good job it and he couldn't tear his eyes away. When those ridiculously long legs stepped over the side of the tub behind him, he felt his entire body begin to burn up and tense, only growing worse when he could simply  _ feel _ the entirety of his brother’s naked body sitting  _ right behind him _ . Oh  _ stars _ , what was he  _ thinking? _ That was a stupid question, he  _ wasn’t _ . He-... lost his train of thought when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him and pull him close in the warmth of the water, the face nuzzling into his neck making him gasp softly before he slowly started to relax into the reclining embrace.

 

This was… nice. It was  _ more _ than nice… He could feel his brother’s soul buzzing with energy and affection and his own soul was glowing in response. This… he could get used to this. It felt like he was on the verge of dozing when a soft voice broke the comfortable silence that had been lulling him to sleep. “you don’t… regret this… do you?” When he turned to look up at him, Papy seemed on the verge of tears and he was quick to answer his concerns with a kiss, letting one arm hook around that long neck to hold him there until he felt that buzzing soul relax.

 

“Not even a little bit, Papy. I’m yours just as much as you say you’re mine. My only regret is not realizing how you felt sooner.” When Paps took a shuddering breath and seemed ready to break down, he shushed him and turned to wrap both arms around him, sinking into a lingering kiss that had them both sighing when it broke. “I’ve never felt like this, Papy… So  _ happy _ . So  _ loved _ . You’re everything I ever wanted and more.” The warmth he could feel radiating between their souls was amazing and he couldn’t help but take a moment to simply enjoy the sensation. “I don’t ever want you to question my feelings about all of this… about  _ you _ … I’m going to do everything in my power to make sure you know every day for the rest of your life that I love you. That I’ll  _ always _ love you. Okay?” When his brother finally nodded, he gave him another soft kiss before sliding back into the water with those long arms held tight against him. 

 

For a while they sat in silence, simply enjoying each other's company, but once the steam had settled and the water started to cool, they decided it was time to actually scrub away their mess and get out of the tub, thoroughly patting each other dry before quickly parting ways to go get dressed. Sans fidgeted anxiously with his blanket as he waited for his brother to join him and as the seconds ticked by, there was a growing sense of nervousness that finally broke when the door creaked open and he felt a heavy body drop down on the mattress beside him. It should have been weird that he felt so excited to have his brother laying beside him and even weirder to be pleased that he’d “forgotten” to put on a shirt again. When he cuddled up and nuzzled into those bare ribs, it felt so surreal. Like a dream that he never wanted to wake up from. It should have been  _ so _ weird when he said “I love you, Papy.” in a tone that only lovers used.

 

It shouldn’t have felt  _ so good _ to hear “I love you, too, Sans.” with a voice that had his magic tingling once again.

 

But it did.. . and he couldn't help but  _love_ feeling this weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stg I only planned on having them make out a bit this chapter, maybe have a sweet moment or two... apparently they had other ideas.


	10. Knock Knock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best knock knock jokes...

This was all just a dream… A beautiful,  _ crazy _ dream that he was going to wake up from only to find himself lying on his bare mattress in his filthy room, completely alone…

 

As soon as he had kissed Sans goodbye and shut the door behind him, those dark thoughts started creeping in again. They seemed to be getting worse as he and his beautiful big brother became closer and after the night they had shared several days ago, the darkness had been absolutely relentless. The quiet of the house did nothing to help.

 

Before, he had been tormented by his fantasies, but now it was reality that was driving him insane… It was so good. It was  _ too _ good! He didn’t deserve any of this! It was only a matter of time before he'd wake up to find it had all been some vivid hallucination, or better yet, it was all real and his brother had come to his senses. After all, these past few days Sans had woken him up with kisses that quickly spiraled into the same mess as the first night. No matter what he did, or tried not to do, he always ended up having to take a morning shower to clean away his shame.

 

Sans didn’t seem to mind, but… How could he want to stick around with someone who couldn’t  _ last _ ? Sure he had a way of spinning it around like he was some misbehaving, untrained dog… which he  _ never _ would have expected out of his almost  _ conservative _ big brother… who also turned out to be  _ much _ more dominating in the bedroom than he ever would have imagined…  _ None _ of this was what he had imagined… Whoever had come up with the saying ‘The fantasy is always better than reality’ was so very,  _ very _ wrong in this case.  After imagining countless scenarios and then ending up with  _ this _ … it had made him more than a little unsure of what to do with himself… But every single time he faltered, Sans was right there to jerk him around and tell him  _ exactly _ what to do.

 

Just thinking about it had him groaning and sinking down against the door, one hand roughly rubbing against the magic that had formed between his legs, while the other came up so he could bite it and muffle the sounds. It only took half a minute before he felt like he was going to burst…

 

_ I only lifted the asking rule for the kissing, but this… you bet your bony  _ **_ass_ ** _ you’ll be asking for **this**. _

 

The air echoed with his keening whine as he forced both hands over his mouth in an attempt to stifle it.  _ fuck!  _ Sans wasn’t here to ask! His cock throbbed and soaked the front of his pants with a copious amount of pre, aching with the need to release… but he  _ couldn’t _ . Sans had given him an order and he’d let himself turn to dust before even _thinking_ of disobeying. 

 

With a deep breath filling his chest, he lifted himself up and turned to open the door, stumbling out into the cold snow until it was covering his bare feet up to his ankles and making him shiver hard enough that his bones rattled. The cold air was bracing and everything seemed so bright! ...How long had it been since he’d actually left the house? He’d gone to the shop the other day, but… how many days ago  _ was _ that? He looked down at himself with a mounting sense of horror, followed by an intense sense of relief when he noticed the tent in his pants had finally disappeared, leaving behind nothing but a mild ache in his pelvic region.

 

After returning to the house to change into a fresh new pair of khaki shorts and his hoodie, he threw on a pair of socks and sandals and headed out into the great outdoors. It only took a few minutes for him to start feeling like his old self again, but...  _ better.  _ It was like every aspect of himself was more genuine, from his easy smiles to his laid-back slouch… it felt less like a forced facade mixed with the crippling weight of depression. Instead it was giving him a sense of comfort that he didn’t even know he could feel. It... felt like home.

 

As he made his way further into town, it seemed like every few feet he was stopping to talk to someone he hadn’t seen in a while and more than once he noticed them giving him a strange look. Maybe they were just noticing the change? Fuck… what if they figured out why? After all, he had disappeared into his house for quite a few days…  _ Nah _ . If anybody asked he’d just say he hadn’t been feeling well and his brother’d done a  _ bang up _ job of nurturing him back to health.

 

With a skull-splitting smile and shaking shoulders, he made his way to a very familiar bar and opened the door to find a very familiar face looking his way from behind the counter. It took a few minutes filled with small talk and hastily answered questions, but eventually he slid into the stool that had worn away just right to cradle his tailbone in all the right ways, turning to cast a glowing smile towards his favorite spider lady. “heya, Muffs. long time no see, huh? didja miss me?”

 

The deadpan look she’d given him since he sat down didn’t even twitch while she scrubbed down two glasses at once and tucked them away. When her hands were free, she moved over and pressed them flat on the top of the bar, giving Paps a piercing glare that made his soul freeze. “You don’t call. You don’t text. And then you waltz in here with that shit-eating grin on your face…” Even with her eyes being one solid color it was obvious when she started shifting her gaze, studying every inch of him. “... You’re fucking somebody else, aren’t you?” When the lanky skeleton suddenly had her whole establishment well-lit, she couldn’t help but let out an amused tinkling of laughter. “Ahuhuhu. Oh, dearie. You’re too easy. And  _ far _ too obvious.” With a double-eyed wink, she dropped the cold demeanor and grabbed a shot glass to set before her best customer. “So what’ll it be? I’m not used to seeing your tab stay at one number for so long.”

 

_ she knows. goddammit. fuck! she  _ **_knows_ ** _!  _ The string to his hood found its way into his mouth and he chewed on it nervously before dropping his gaze to the glass before him. Stars, he could  _ really _ use a drink right now. Just one drink wouldn’t hurt, but… he knew he wouldn’t be able to stop at just one. Instead he shook his head and carefully pushed the glass back towards its owner. “nah, I’m good. a bottle o’ honey’d be nice, though… an  _ actual _ bottle of honey. if... ya don’t mind?” With a confused but  _ slightly _ impressed look on her face, Muffet set the bottle of honeyed whiskey back in its place and reached beneath the counter to grab one of the plastic bears she kept handy for this particular monster.

 

“Well now, this is new…” She watched as he dropped the string from his mouth and suckled lazily at the tip of the nozzle, taking in every little detail. Even if he was still blushing, he seemed oddly relaxed and... _genuinely_ happy. “ _ So _ … does this mean our little arrangement is off? You seem rather smitten and with your  _ heat _ being around the corner…” A hand came up to cover her mouth as she giggled, thoroughly enjoying the show as the skeleton choked and sputtered on his honey, one of her free hands reaching down to grab a damp cloth to toss on his face so he could clean up his mess. “I take it you forgot? Hard to believe since yours always seems to follow right behind your brother’s and with the hefty tab you wracked up not too long ago, I figured…”

 

“can we  _ not _ talk about this? geez, Muff…” He wiped the honey from his front before scrubbing down the counter until he could see his own reflection… He looked thoroughly terrified.

 

“Fine, fine.” Two hands waved off the conversation before crossing over her chest, that discerning expression returning to her face. “If you don’t wish to talk about _that_ , then how about we talk about how you’re going to pay off your tab… now that you’re not going to be coming around to put me in a more  _ forgiving _ mood.” When her eyebrows rose, there was an audible gulp from the throatless skeleton, but she’d long ago given up on questioning how any of his biology worked. The only parts she was concerned with didn’t need to be explained.

 

“I…  _ fuck. _ ” His skull dropped into his hands as the realization hit him that he had literally no way to pay off  _ anything _ ! And he knew that bill was probably looking atrocious by now. He already knew he’d  have to find a job, but _where_ … The answer was obvious and the look on his face had Muffet looking slightly alarmed, leaning back when he pulled himself over the counter enough to grab one of her hands into his own. “let me work it off. I can cook. I can clean. I’ll do  _ anything _ you want! ... _ almost  _ anything.” The addendum had her chuckling with amusement and she looked nearly ready to cave to that sweet puppy dog face of his.

 

“Honey, what would I even do with you? It’s not like I’m hurting for willing bodies to help me around here.” She waved a free hand towards the walls and ceiling where the shadows were shifting with hidden spiders who were simply waiting for a customer to leave so they could collect the dirty dishes and whisk them away and tidy up any messes made.

 

“well... that’s true, but… I can lift the heavy stuff. trays of baked goods, boxes, trash, whatever you have to do yourself because they’re too small. it... it’d give you more time to focus on the customers and… happy customers spend more?” He cranked up the cute face as she looked him over and considered his words… if this didn’t work, maybe he could just get a job doing sentry work with Sans. It wasn’t his cup of tea, but the company would definitely make up for that.

 

With a heavy sigh, she pulled her hand away and cupped his jaw, stroking at it gently as she spoke. “ _ Fine _ . You’ll be on probation, but you  _ do _ make a fair point. I’ll let you in a few hours before we open and you can stay to help me close up. Sound good?” Part of him wanted to decline… it would cut into his time with Sans. He wouldn’t be able to have dinner ready and waiting for him when he got home, but… he also didn’t want to have his brother paying off his debts again. He  _ needed _ to take responsibility for this.

 

“yeah, that’ll work fine, but do ya mind if I wait until  _ after _ …?” He gave her a pointed look and a few random hand gestures to try and convey his thoughts. Luckily she’d dealt with him long enough to understand.

 

“Hmmmm… well, how about this. You show up for training starting tomorrow, but once your cycle starts I’ll give you your time off. I wouldn’t want you stinking up the place with that… _ pungent _ scent of yours, anyways.” His blushing face had her giggling once again before he nodded his agreement and she shifted conversation to more mundane topics. Time seemed to fly by as they started catching up, but then the lunch rush came and Paps knew too well that it was his cue to leave her to her work. With a wink and a wave, he disappeared into the crowd and then back out into the cold, shivering just a bit from the drastic change in temperature.

 

Either  _ everyone _ had ended up at Muffet’s, or they had just all disappeared into the warmth of their houses, leaving Papyrus to walk the empty streets alone. There wasn’t another monster in sight until he was already well into the woods where he spotted a familiar pair of ears twitching around, their owner already turning towards him and his heavily crunching footsteps.  “yo, Tophy. how’s it-  _ whoa! _ the hell happened to  _ you _ ?” He picked up the pace until he was right in front of the rabbit, looking over his busted face and _especially_ his swollen eye, until the other turned it to try and hide most of the damage.

 

“Eh, nothin’ to brag about. Got a little too drunk and tried to make out with some stairs, y’know? Heh.” Even if he was smiling and trying to shrug it off, Paps knew all too well what it looked like when someone was trying to downplay a problem. With another glance over Topher’s whole body, he could see how tense and twitchy he was. A stark contrast to the laid back rabbit he’d chatted and joked around with so many times before when his brother was working. When he reached up to try and turn his face to get a better look, the other monster flinched and backed away completely.

 

“yeah... next time you try to convince someone with that story, you might wanna say you got in a fight with a gang of doorknobs. and lost.” With his shoulders slumping, he shoved his hands into his hoodie pocket and walked around the rabbit to catch his less swollen eye. “I know it ain’t any of my business, but if you wanna talk…”

 

“ _I don’t_.” The answer was quick and harsh and this time it was Paps who flinched, which didn’t go unnoticed by the beaten monster. Topher sighed and turned to look at him with a softened expression, but with the way his body seemed to be curling into itself, Papyrus knew he was shutting him out completely. “I… I can’t. I’m sorry, Paps. It’s nothin’ personal, I promise. I just… I swore I wouldn’t say anything and… it’s not like he’s a bad guy. He… didn’t mean to hurt me. It's just... Accidents happen, y’know?” He shrugged it off again, but turned his face away in shame.

 

“yeah... I know.” Paps made a mental note to figure out what prick was hurting his friend so they could have a little…  _ chat _ .

 

“W-well, I, uh… I gotta get back to work. Duty calls, eh?” He gave Paps a weak smile before quickly turning to head past the skeleton, keeping his head down to hide the pain and fear. But Paps didn’t miss it. He committed the sight to memory before starting back on his own path, his fists clenched tightly inside of his pocket. _Fuck_ , he hoped Sans was at his post. Maybe his bro could calm him down and stop him from going on a monster hunt that would probably end with him getting locked up.

 

Apparently the universe had other plans for him today. The post was empty and judging by the thin layer of snow on the counter, Sans hadn’t been gone terribly long, but just long enough to make it inconvenient to hunt him down now. “ _ fuuuuck! _ ” He growled into his hands, clutching his face as he tried to get his rage under control. With a deep inhale and a slow exhale, he let his shoulders slump and his mind go a bit fuzzy. Why were there such fucking _creeps_ in the Underground? Weren’t things shitty enough without them adding to it by being a complete waste of magic?

 

With nothing better to do, he decided to head further down the path. Maybe his old knock-knock joke buddy would be around today. It felt like it had been ages since he’d heard that gruff voice on the other side of the door, laughing and telling the most awful dad jokes he’d ever heard. If anything could get him out of his funk, it would be the world’s worst comedy act, but… how long  _ had _ it been? Months? Fuck, had it been a year? It was so hard to keep track of time when the weather never changed and most of the light was artificial, but… it couldn’t have been  _ that _ long, could it?

 

It took him a while to notice that something was a bit off. Anybody else would have missed it, but he’d come this way enough times to know that  _ nobody _ ever came this far out into the forest. So… why the  _ hell _ were there so many paired up dips in the freshly fallen snow? It had been a while since he even bothered to come out this way, so it definitely couldn't be _his_ …

 

A sense of unease tugged at him until he found himself on high alert, constantly checking the woods for any signs of life, but aside from the wind and the mystery prints in the snow there was nothing. At least, not until he was standing right in front of the massive door to the Ruins. The snow in front of it was cleared away and all along the edges of the path were…  _ flowers _ ? He hadn’t seen a single golden flower outside of Waterfall, so what the hell were they doing way out here?

 

With his soul pounding in his chest, Papyrus slowly made his way closer to the door, checking all around it only to see it was just as sealed as ever. He hesitated as he lifted his fist, staring at the heavy stone in front of him long and hard before finally pounding on it loud enough for it to echo. “kn-... knock knock, old man!” He waited. Even after all of this time, somehow he  _ knew _ the monster was right on the other side with a punchline at the ready. So he waited. And waited.

 

But nobody came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...are the ones you don't expect. ^_~


	11. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My favorite part of just sitting down with only a general idea of what I want to happen is figuring out -how- it's going to happen after I start writing. I feel like it brings a natural flow to the story, even if it doesn't line up with the vague ideas of what I wanted to happen at different areas. My vague ideas are irrelevant when the characters demand things happen their way. =w= But I'm 100% okay with going along with that.

It had been such a good day. Everyone was so excited lately, though he couldn’t figure out why. It didn’t matter. He had his own secrets to be excited about. He  _ had _ been hoping to run into Christopher so that he could get an outside opinion, but in the end it didn’t really matter. After copious amounts of thought and deliberation, he’d decided…

 

He was ready to take the next step with Papy.

 

All day he’d been planning the whole scenario in his head. He’d leave work early and surprise his brother, then spend the rest of the day teasing him subtly, but mercilessly until dinner. When Papyrus went to the couch for their normal snuggle and a movie, he’d take his hand and lead him upstairs and… well, any one of the scenarios playing through his mind would do just fine.

 

Even with all of his meticulous planning, it still hadn’t prepared him to come home to an empty house. He’d checked every room, then called his phone, only to hear it ringing from his dirty laundry basket. The pants he’d found it in had quite the suspicious stain on the front, which would have been more amusing if his brother had actually been  _ home _ . But he wasn’t. He was sexually frustrated and  _ not home _ .

 

After going over a list of possible places his brother might have gone to, he narrowed it down to one. It was really the only one he would ever go to, wasn’t it? With a heavy soul and a silent prayer that he was wrong, he’d called up Muffet… and it felt like his soul had broken.

 

He’d gone to  _ her _ .  Instead of talking to _Sans_ , he’d gone to  _ her _ . Again! He knew very well that Muffet had a  _ special _ relationship with his brother. It was far too obvious for him not to know, but… he’d thought that was over now that they were…

 

“Fuck.” He sat on the bare mattress of his brother’s bed, his skull in his hands as bright blue tears dripped down his face. “Papy…” With a shuddering breath, he wiped the wetness from his face, ignoring the fact that it was immediately replaced. It wasn’t fair! Papy was  _ his _ ! Papy was… He let out a heavy sigh and shook his head as he walked into his own room, shutting the door behind himself… and locking it.

 

Papy was his own monster who could choose who he wanted to spend time with… and do whatever he wanted with.

 

It wasn’t like he hadn’t shared his lovers in the past. Hell, if they mentioned interest in someone else, he would giggle and plan out fantasy dates with them. This really shouldn’t be any different, especially since Papyrus and Muffet had been a thing  _ long _ before Sans had even looked at his brother that way. She’d been there for Papy when he was too blind to see what was happening.

 

Why did this feel so  _ different _ ? If she made Papy happy, Sans should be happy for him! After all, he’d been so incredibly patient with his big brother’s need to take things slow and after all of these hot makeout sessions, it shouldn’t have been surprising in the least that Papy would want more… And if Sans wasn’t giving it to him… somebody else would, right?

 

Fighting past the ugly sobs that he couldn’t stop, he rummaged through his nightstand and pulled out the tape player and headphones he’d fixed up ages ago and quickly pulled them on, maxing out the volume to drown out the sound of his own thoughts. With his entire skull vibrating to the beat, he finally felt the energy that had been drained out through his sockets and before long he was passed out on his tear-soaked pillow, his body still shaking with every breath.

 

It was hours later and as soundly as he was sleeping, there was no ignoring the sudden pounding at his door with no music to drown it out. So, with bleary eyes and an aching skull, he sat up to stare at his door as his brother yelled desperately for him to come out. It all felt so fuzzy and distant that it took what felt like ages to answer… and when he did, it didn’t even sound like his voice.

 

“ _ What do you want _ ?”

 

It was deeper and colder than he’d ever heard his own voice… he didn’t even know he  _ could _ sound cold. What the  _ hell _ was happening to him? He wasn’t so sure he liked this version of himself, but…

 

“Sans, please… are you alright? why’s the door locked? did... did I do something wrong?”

 

It sounded like he was on the verge of tears by the end and Sans couldn’t ignore the pang he felt in his soul at just the  _ thought _ of making Papyrus cry. With a heavy sigh, he tucked away his music player and lifted off the bed, feeling heavier than ever as he unlocked and opened the door, his tear stained sockets staying locked on his bed, not wanting to take the chance of having them wet again.

 

“Sans? what’s wrong? I didn’t think you’d be home so early or I wouldn’t have…”

 

“Wouldn’t have  _ what? _ Gone to see  _ her? _ ” Fuck it. If he cried, then he cried, but he had to look Papy in the face if he was going to confront him about this. His brother’s sockets were wide with surprise, searching his face for…  _ something _ . Slowly, though, the surprise turned to shame and now it was Papyrus' turn to look away, unable to meet the fire in the smaller skeleton’s gaze.

 

“I’m sorry… I… I didn’t mean to make you angry, I just…” Sans watched his little brother curl in on himself and he could feel the fire beginning to smolder out. Why was he so  _ angry? _ This wasn’t like him and he didn’t like it… so why was he grabbing the front of his brother’s hoodie to pull him down? Why was he grabbing his skull and forcing him to meet his gaze?

 

“ _ How could you?  _ I know I told you I wasn’t ready, but that wasn’t me giving you permission to go out and  _ fuck somebody else _ in the meantime.” Fear and sadness quickly turned to confusion at his words and after shaking his skull free of that iron grip, Papyrus stood tall with his hands held up in a placating manner.

 

“woah, woah. what? who said anything about  _ fucking _ ? I only went there to _talk._ why the  _ hell _ would you think I’d go and fuck anybody else when I have  _ you? _ Jesus, Sans…” With his hands rubbing at his face in frustration, Paps couldn’t see the sudden confusion on his big brother’s face.

 

Oh, shit. He’d fucked up  _ real bad _ .

 

“P-Papy, I…”

 

“no. save your apologies. just…” Those big hands dropped as Papyrus sank down to his knees in front of the short skeleton, tears running down the hurt expression on his face. “when I said I was yours, I  _ meant _ it. I don’t  _ want _ anybody else, Sans. if you decided you _never_ wanted to fuck me, I _still_ wouldn’t go to anybody else.” The fire he’d felt before was ignited again, but this time it was burning with nothing but love. With his hands cupping Papy’s face, he leaned down to kiss him hard and deep, letting as much of that heat flow into it as he could.

 

“You’re  _ mine _ , Papy.” The words felt like the only truth in the world that mattered and he could feel the way they sent a shiver down his brother’s spine. “ _Nobody_ is allowed to touch you like I do. Do you understand me?” He was all but growling as he sank down, straddling Papy’s lap while staying lifted enough that he was looking down on him.

 

“ _ yours. _ ” The word was spoken like a prayer and his god was quick to answer, filling his worshipping mouth with his hungry blue tongue. Papyrus was pushed back onto the carpet of the landing, whining and writhing as he gripped at the small body on top of him. When they finally broke apart, panting and glowing with needy magic, there was only one thought in his mind he could make vocal. “ _ all yours _ .”

 

With bright blue hearts in his eyes, Sans looked at that reverent face and committed it to memory. That strange darkness in his soul from before had returned, but it felt…  _ different _ . Papy was  _ his _ . And that’s how his needy little brother  _ wanted _ it. “You belong to _me_ , Papy…” He shifted his weight onto an elbow so he could extract a hand to trail down the squirming monster’s front, never taking his eyes away as that dazed expression slowly came back to reality and started blushing furiously. “Every… last…  _ inch _ of you.” To give his words some emphasis, he firmly wrapped his fingers around the hardened magic straining against those khaki shorts, making his poor brother keen in surprise and desperation. “I was wrong to doubt you… and I want to make it up to you.” There was something in his expression that had Papyrus looking like he was going to explode right then and there and he had to applaud his restraint when that fondling hand slipped up to start undoing his shorts.

 

“Sans…  _ fuck _ … wh-what are…?” Any rational thought still left in that thick skull was evaporated when the smooth bone of Sans’ fingers made contact with his weeping cock, his hips already thrusting up into the grip until the smaller skeleton shifted, bringing his other hand over to pin his hips to the ground. When he finally freed the glowing orange monster, he couldn’t help but suck in a soft gasp. It was one thing to feel it through the fabric of some pajamas, but to actually  _ see _ it was a whole other matter.

 

“ _ Fuck _ , Papy… You’re so…  _ big _ .” The way his words made his brother whine felt sensational, sending a tingling down his spine that had him eager to hear more. He leaned down and traced the head of that swollen cock with the very tip of his tongue and every one of his senses was telling him how his little brother was quickly coming undone. With a thread of spit and pre connecting them, Sans lifted his skull and licked his teeth before dipped back down near the base. “I don’t know how I’m going to fit it all…” The words were all but a moan, followed by the flat of his tongue running up Papyrus’ swollen length and lifting his gaze to see him trembling in pleasure before tensing up completely. Even with the warning signs, Sans still couldn’t hide his surprise when he felt warm threads of cum dribbling down his face, the sight of which had his brother looking fearful, ashamed, and a little awe-struck. Sans knew what was coming before Paps even opened his mouth.

 

“I’m so-” Papy’s words were cut off by the hand that shot up to cover his mouth, muffling his apology as Sans smirked up at him and shook his head.

 

“Save it, Papy.” Even if Papyrus was still incredibly insecure about how quickly he came, Sans couldn’t help but secretly  _ love _ it. It was like every little thing the elder skeleton did was too much for his little brother, always sending him over the edge before he was ready. And really, it might have been an annoyance if Papy was simply ‘one and done’ with it, but somehow there didn’t seem to be an end to his supply of magic. The only reason their morning sessions ended was because Sans hated being late for work and they  _ always _ needed a shower afterwards. So instead of getting upset, the little skeleton simply licked a bit of cum from the corner of his mouth and grinned at his terrified little brother. “I  _ did _ just demonstrate how to properly apologize, did I not?” Even after he dropped his hand to let Papyrus speak, it was like watching the loading bar when he tried to load a program on his ancient relic of a computer… but when he’d finally reached 100% there was an expression on his face like angels had descended to bless him with a gift and he nodded with more enthusiasm than Sans had ever seen from him.

 

With a quiet chuckle and a squeeze to the hard magic that made his brother whine, Sans lifted up to stand over him and watch his face as he slowly undid his own shorts, basking in that eager expression that quickly turned to worshipful when the fabric finally fell away. With his glistening blue pussy on display, Sans brought his hands up to tease at the swollen lips and watch the hunger grow in his brother’s eyes. When Papy tried to dive headfirst into that blue honeypot, Sans quickly lifted a foot out of his shorts to press against his sternum, making a sound of disapproval before slowly pushing that resisting figure back down to the ground. After giving him a look that demanded he stay put, the tiny skeleton turned and kicked his shorts away before positioning himself so that he was facing Papy’s throbbing cock, then slowly he dropped down with his knees on either side of that eager skull. With a teasing smile, he peered back over his shoulder to see his brother struggling with the inner turmoil of obedience versus desire, made worse when Sans swayed his hips just right to make him whine for it. “Alright, Papy. Now show me how sorry you really a- _ HAH _ -re!” The sudden impact of a ravenous mouth on his dripping mound had him squealing and falling forwards onto his hands, gripping at the carpet to steady himself as Papy wrapped his arms around his small form and pulled him closer to lap up every drop of juice he was producing. “ _ Fuck! _ Pa- _ haaaah _ -pyyyy!” It was all he could do to hold onto the carpet and cry out, trying his best not to scream when he felt that long tongue push deep inside of him… and he was failing spectacularly.

 

Through the haze of lust, Sans spotted the reason he’d chosen this position in the first place and at the first opportunity he had to lean forwards, he wrapped a hand around the thick base of that weeping dick and brought his mouth over as much as he could, sucking it down and letting his tongue roll over the sides. His efforts paid off when his brother finally broke away from his soaking cunt to gasp, gripping him more firmly as his hips pressed up into his big brother’s hungry mouth. “Sans…  _ fuck, _ you… taste  _ so good _ !” Even if Papyrus couldn’t see it, his words had the tiny skeleton glowing before pushing his bubbly ass back to give his brother another taste.

 

Apparently having a distraction helped his little brother last, because it felt like an hour before Papy’s tongue retracted so he could pant and whine, thrusting his hips up almost frantically until he stopped with a gasp. “ _ Sans _ … fuck  _ please _ … haaaah, fuck  _ please let me cum! _ ” But there was no answer as the skull in Papy’s lap kept bobbing, the grip around the base of his cock tightening and causing him to sob until he felt that warm pussy pressed back into his face. With tears streaming down his face and his entire body trembling, he shoved his tongue deeper into those hungry folds and felt himself being pulled deeper still, but it wasn't enough and in a stroke of brilliance he brought a hand around to find the sensitive nub hiding in those puffy folds. Within seconds he was rewarded with a scream that vibrated against his painfully swollen member and he was entirely certain he was going to dust right then, but when his brother finally pulled his mouth off of him he was so very glad he hadn’t.

 

“ _ Cum for me, Papy! _ ” The hand that had been gripping him finally released and the world went white before quickly becoming tinged with blue as Sans came along with him. The little skeleton had tried to swallow down as much cum as he could but the build up had been entirely too much, so he quickly set to the task of cleaning up everything he had missed. Drunk off cum and orgasms, he lifted up on trembling arms to look back at his brother, marvelling at the fact that he looked like he was ready to go again. “Apology accepted.” When he licked a stray droplet of that spicy orange nectar from his teeth Papy lost it, diving back into that sensitive mound and making Sans’ voice reach notes he’d never heard before. “ _ Papy! W-wait! I- _ ” His train of thought was lost as his hips were pushed up, the larger skeleton beneath him moving into a sitting position as he licked him clean and filled him with that wriggling orange tongue. With his entire body trembling and the last of his rational thoughts coming to the forefront, he reached out a hand and with a distinctive  _ Ping! _  he turned his brother’s soul blue to shove him back.

 

Finally free of that eager mouth, Sans flipped over onto his back and sat up, his ribs heaving as he caught his breath and looked at his brother. Something had changed in him. Before, he’d looked almost timid any time they became intimate, but now… he looked like a starving animal ready to devour its prey. And Sans was suddenly wetter than he’d ever been in his life. “Papy…” His hand dropped as he released the magic on his brother’s soul and he watched as the larger skeleton shifted to move closer. “Please… take me to bed…” There was a deep rumbling from his brother that had his soul fluttering with fear and anticipation, but he didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around that long, elegant neck as he was picked up and carried back to his room.

 

Even with a deep hunger radiating from his being, Papyrus was exceedingly gentle when he placed his big brother on the mattress and was quick to lean away when Sans pushed him back. With the excitement of a kid on Gyftmas, the tiny skeleton reached up to pull away the shorts that still clung to his brother’s body, taking a moment to kiss and lick at the magic that was about to fill him. When he felt Papy shudder, he reached up to grab his hoodie, pulling him down enough that he could slip it off and toss it aside before doing the same to the undershirt beneath. Leaning back on his elbows, he admired the bare, blushing form in front of him and he could feel his soul ready to burst with the overwhelming emotions that came with what they were about to do.

 

“are... you sure, Sans?” That broad form leaned down, climbing further onto the bed to tower over the smaller figure beneath. Even with the touch of concern in his voice, the hunger never faded from Papy’s eyes as they took in every inch of what was uncovered on his big brother. With an adoring smile on his face, Sans sat up and lifted his arms with an unspoken signal for Papyrus to finish undressing him, his shirt and bright blue bandanna slowly being stripped from his form and tossed to the side. When he fell back and was laid bare on the bed, he couldn’t help but squirm at the sight of his little brother staring at him in a way that made him feel like the sexiest monster in the Underground, his whole body blushing at the attention.

 

“ _Absolutely_ , Papy. You’re  _ mine _ . And I’m  _ yours _ . In  _ every _ way. Now…” With his hands gripping the broad shoulders above him, he arched his back and lifted his feet onto his brother’s hips to help push him forwards until the thick head of that rather intimidating cock was pressed into the sensitive entrance of his soaking wet cunt. “ _ Fuck me, Papy. _ ”

 

Any hesitation Papyrus might have had disappeared with those words and Sans couldn’t help but cry out as he was stretched more than he’d ever been, that pulsing cock easily pushing halfway into his slickened tunnel before the bigger skeleton pulled back to try again. The noises he made when he felt himself being filled to the brim with that throbbing magic must have been alarming, because when he looked up it was to see his brother looking at him with some major concern in his eyes. To ease his panic, Sans pulled him down and claimed his mouth, moaning hungrily into it as his tongue sought out the other to twirl and dance against it while his hips began moving on their own, sliding along that thick magic until Papyrus got the hint and started slowly pumping into him. After several minutes of that slow, even pace, Sans finally broke free of the kiss and growled against his brother’s teeth. “I said  _ fuck me _ , Papyrus!”

 

Once again it felt like something in his brother had snapped and in the next moment he nearly found himself regretting his demand as he was suddenly being driven down into the mattress without mercy. The walls echoed his screams as he held onto the back of his relentless lover’s ribs, unable to concentrate on anything but the burning pleasure he felt as Papyrus found a way to fit every last inch of himself into that swollen pussy. Even when his entire body locked up with his second orgasm of the night, his brother didn’t stop fucking him right through it, only slowing down when his aching member was ready to burst and only then to look pleadingly at his elder brother.

 

“Aw… does my baby brother want to cum?” The ravenous look in that long face melted as Papy whined and nodded, still slowly pumping into the tight walls that were begging for his milk. “Papy… for tonight, you don’t have to ask. I want you to fill me up with every last drop of magic you can spare and  _ I don’t want you to stop _ until you physically cannot go on, understand?” With his tongue out and panting, Papyrus nodded again and quietly whined as he picked up his pace just enough to finally let himself explode inside of that hungry cunt, giving it everything it asked for and more.

 

Licking his teeth and thoroughly enjoying the look on his little brother’s face, Sans squeezed his walls around him and wrapped his legs around his waist to pull him further in again. “I want  _ more _ , Papy. I want  _ all of it. _ ” The look in his eyes and the sound of his voice was enough to put the hulking monster back into an animalistic frenzy as he pounded into that overfilled pussy, a beautiful mix of orange and blue splashing out to decorate their bones. With a possessive growl, Papyrus brought his mouth to the delicate-looking clavicle beneath him and bit down hard enough to send another orgasm ripping through his older brother’s body, the sudden tension milking another round of cum to fill that slowly inflating magic.

 

“ _ mine. _ ” The simple word was growled against the injured bone before Papy licked and kissed at the wound, never relenting his pace even as he heard Sans weeping along with his moans. With the bed still shaking from his thrusts, he leaned up and delicately licked the tears from that sweet face, grinning when it nodded at him and pulled him into a kiss. He slowed his pace only to match the sweet sensuality of the moment, letting his tongue slowly curl around the thick blue magic in his brother’s mouth while he matched the pace with his hips. When Sans broke the kiss with a whimper for more, he brought his hands back to the thick blue thighs wrapped around him and broke free of his grasp as he leaned up. Sans was nearly folder in half as the large skeleton angled his hips towards the ceiling so that he could drive down harder into that hungry snatch, leaving the smaller brother to desperately cling to the pillow beneath his head as he screamed, both for mercy and for  _ more _ .

 

It was  _ hours _ before Papyrus finally fell onto the bed beside his brother, shaking and panting but looking highly satisfied. Sans on the other hand, couldn’t move. The way his body was trembling and aching was bad enough, but with how bloated his formed belly was with the copious amounts of cum his brother had bestowed upon him, he wasn’t sure he could roll over even if he  _ wanted _ to. He almost felt resentful when Papyrus cuddled up beside him, looking so happy and fulfilled, but it was a fleeting thought and he quickly shifted so he could wrap his arms around that big skull and pet and kiss all over the smooth bone. When he felt a hand rubbing gently at the bulge of his belly he couldn’t help but hum in contentment, his body squirming lightly against the touch before he brought his own hand down to tip his brother’s skull up enough to see his face. “I love you, Papy.”

 

The words lingered in the air as his baby brother stared at his face with awe and adoration before leaning up to steal another kiss, whining softly as he pressed the over sensitive head of his cock back against his brother’s leaking entrance. The tiny skeleton knew there was going to be no sleeping tonight as he was stretched out once again and through the eager grunts and growls he heard the sweetest words whispered against his skull.

 

“I love you too, Sans.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as I loathe jealousy and possessiveness in real life, I -cannot- get enough of it in fics. And I knooooow misunderstandings are such an overused trope, but I reeeally wanted to bring this side of Sans out and I can't wait to write more of it in the chapters to come. ;3


	12. It's So Big

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...the chapter, that is. Sorry it took so long! I started it, then took a break... wrote a little more, took a break... finally finished, took a break, started editing, took another break... No wonder I identify with Sans so much.  >w<
> 
> Hope ya'll enjoy~!

“I-...haaaave to-...hnnnn... g-go to work, Papy!” Even as the small skeleton beneath him protested, he found those short but powerful legs wrapped around his hips to drive his still rock hard cock further in.

 

“just... just one more, bro. please, I can’t… ffffuuuck, I can’t stop.” With a quick change of angle all further protests died in favor of loud moans that bordered on screams as Sans’ overly sensitive walls started tightening up again. When he changed his pace to hard and deep, he couldn’t help but cry out as his brother’s bony fingers dug into his ribs painfully, the sharp contrast to the intense pleasure making his final release feel spectacular. Finally feeling spent, Papyrus went limp on top of the panting little skeleton beneath him who simply grunted at the sudden weight.

 

“Papy… I need… a shower… I’m… gonna be  _ so _ late…” Even with the exasperated tone, he couldn’t help but notice how satisfied Sans sounded, reveling in this fact until he felt a strong set of arms shoving him over to one side of the bed. With an indignant groan, Paps just let his body go heavy and gripped the cum-soaked comforter to keep his brother trapped. “Papyyyyy! I’m serious! I gotta goooo!” The whining finally won him over and he released the blanket to roll over and let his brother up, suddenly feeling exhausted. It really was no wonder considering they’d had maybe a collective three hours of sleep over the course of their first night together. But Papyrus just couldn’t help himself. Every time he’d wake up and see that sweet, dozing form beside him completely naked and just begging to be touched… and Sans  _ definitely _ appreciated being touched. Even now, as he stretched his sore bones beside the bed, Papyrus could hear every popping joint calling his name and he couldn’t stop himself from reaching a lazy hand over to grab at the curve of a bare iliac crest that was put on display.

 

“mmmmn... come on, bro… I bet we could squeeze in one more before you have to go.” The tired smirk on his face turned into a mischievous grin when his brother turned around to glare at him.

 

“Papy! I  _ have to go to work! _ I swear… I think all those years of laziness were you just saving it all up for last night.” Sans couldn’t help but smile as the large skeleton on the bed started waggling his brow bones, though it was quickly replaced with alarm when the lazybones started crawling out of bed with that hungry glint in his sockets. “Papy!  _ No! _ ”

 

“come on, I’ll be quick, I swear!” As much as he was kidding, the way his brother squealed and swatted at him as he reached out only ignited that fire for real and soon enough he found himself chasing the smaller monster down the hall to the bathroom. Sans swung the door at him as if to shut it, but it was a half-hearted attempt and as soon as Papyrus was through the door, he took his big brother into his arms and pressed into a kiss that had them both moaning in seconds. With one arm keeping Sans pinned to his chest, he reached his free hand out to get the water for the shower started, only breaking the kiss when it had reached the right temperature. After following Sans into the warm water, which felt incredibly refreshing considering how many spots of dried fluids he’d had plastered on his bones, he helped clean every nook and cranny on that delicate little body. The sound of Sans’ heated breathing as he scrubbed at his sacrum and the way he looked at him with his face flushed in blue had his fate sealed and Papyrus was true to his word on making quick work of pleasuring his brother once more.

 

After finally getting cleaned up, they were dressed and downstairs when Sans had a chance to look at a clock. “Dammit, Papy! This is all your fault! The Captain’s going to be  _ so mad _ at me!” When he stuck his big blue tongue out, it only made Papyrus chuckle as he spread some strawberry jam on the toast that had just popped up. With breakfast in hand, he swaggered his way to the door where Sans was tugging on his boots and halfway out the door. Once he was finished, Paps pulled him into another hard, lingering kiss before releasing him and shoving a piece of toast into his brother’s still parted mouth.

 

“love you, bro. have a good day at work. I’ll see ya when you get home, alright?” The soft tone of his voice seemed to soothe Sans’ nerves as he chewed his bite of food so he could say his goodbyes and head out. For once, the quiet of the house didn’t seem quite so oppressing. If anything it was soothing as he let himself get lost in his thoughts, his skull burning as he started getting giddy thinking about last night. And this morning. 

 

Holy shit, they’d actually  _ done it. _ They’d crossed that line and it had been  _ amazing _ ! His brother-... _ no _ , his  _ lover _ had been amazing! He fanned his face as he began to giggle, actually _ giggle _ with glee. With more bounce in his step than he knew he had in him, he made his way upstairs to grab the extremely dirty laundry he knew Sans would want done before he got home, bundling it up and feeling grateful that he just didn’t have the magic to spare as the scent of their night together began filling his skull. Once it was in the washer and all sudsed up, he dragged himself upstairs, intent on taking a nap. With Sans’ bed stripped clean he headed to his own room, stopping for a moment to admire how clean it still was now that he rarely occupied it, before dropping onto the still made bed. 

 

It said a lot for how worn out he was, when he hadn’t realized he’d even fallen asleep until there was the distinct sound of his phone going off. Who the hell would be calling him this early? With only one face coming to mind, he smirked and picked up the phone just as the ringing stopped. After unlocking it and checking his missed calls, his face scrunched up in confusion, though he only had a second to process it before he was being alerted to a text.

 

_ ‘Good morning, dearie! Just checking in to make sure you’re still showing up today?’ _

 

_ fuuuuuuck!  _ He had completely forgotten about his new obligation to Muffet… and after last night, he was reconsidering even going in. Although… Sans’ jealousy  _ had _ turned out to work quite nicely in his favor... Stars, his brother had been  _ jealous _ . He could feel himself getting giddy again as he sat up to let her know he’d be there, trying to type something coherent before his thoughts ran away with him again.

 

Sans hadn’t just been jealous… he’d been downright  _ possessive _ . A shiver ran down his spine at the thought and this time he had to actively fight back the tingle of magic that tried to make itself known. No, he’d have to save that for later tonight. According to his new boss, he had less than an hour to get ready and report for duty. After looking at the clock, he let out a heavy sigh. He’d only snuck in a good ten minutes of sleep before she’d woken him up. Maybe he  _ should _ have tried to restrain himself at least a little last night… but when he thought back on it, he couldn’t think of a single moment he would be alright going without. Oh well, he could get all the sleep he needed when he was dead. While he was still metaphorically breathing, he could think of much better ways to spend his time.

 

He made sure to toss the wet laundry into the dryer before he headed out, sending a quick text to Sans about being out late without giving too many details. He wasn’t sure how his brother would react to the news, but he wasn’t looking forward to breaking it to him just yet… A few more hours of basking in the glory of his brother still loving him was all that he asked.

 

_ Riiiing! _

 

Well, fuck.

 

“hey, bro.” Paps leaned beside the door to Muffet’s with the phone to his skull, shoving his free hand into his front pocket to fiddle with the pack of cigarettes he had stashed away in there, contemplating lighting one up.

 

“Why are you going to be home late? Did something happen?! I’ve only been gone like ten minutes, what-”

 

“whoa, whoa. calm down, Sans. it’s nothin’ bad. I, uh… I just kinda forgot to mention last night that I’m… gonna be working at Muffet’s for a while. guess I got a little distracted when I had one sexy ass monster on top of me.” The small squeak on the other end of the line had him grinning and he could practically feel how hard his brother was blushing on the other end of the line.

 

“W-well! That may be, but… but…  _ why? _ ” The embarrassment was short-lived and quickly replaced with confusion, maybe even a bit of hurt. “I’ve got the bills taken care of and I even have some saved back! So… so, if there’s anything you need, I-”

 

“look, Sans. I appreciate you takin’ care of me all these years, I really do… but I’m a grown monster now and there’s some things I should be able to take care of myself, alright? I don’t…” He stopped and slipped his lighter and a cig from his pocket as he sighed and slumped on the wall. “I don’t want you feelin’ like you have to clean up  _ all _ of my messes. I know for a fact you  _ would _ if I let you, but… I wanna handle this one on my own, alright?” He popped the cigarette between his teeth and held the phone away as he clicked the lighter and lit it up, breathing deep before he brought the receiver back against his skull.

 

“...Alright, Papy. If… if that’s what you want.” The sad tone of voice from his normally boisterous brother had his soul feeling like it was going to split in two and he had to concentrate to let the smoke roll out past his teeth nice and slow.

 

“I love you, Sans. Thanks for bein’ understanding. I know… you’re not the biggest fan of me and Muffet, but… I hope you know that I’m dead serious about what I said last night. I’m yours.” There was a soft gasp and a shaky breath on the other end and he couldn’t help but smile as he felt tension easing out of the both of them.

 

“I know…” He could hear Sans let out a pleased hum, followed by the phone shifting and the sound of crunching snow. “I love you too, Papy. I’ll… see you tonight then. And I’ll have dinner waiting for you, so don’t go filling up on sweets while you’re there, alright?”

 

The chastising had him grinning once again and he let out a smoky chuckle. “Alright, bro. I don’t need anything filling me up but you.” His laughter increased when he heard Sans sputtering before quickly saying goodbye and hanging up on him. Stars, he loved that monster so much.

 

After he polished off his cigarette, he flicked it off into the snow and headed into the warmth of the bakery. Muffet was already busy taking down chairs and polishing tables and didn’t hesitate in directing him to do the same. Once the establishment was open for business, he was ushered into the back room to don an apron so he could help carry the trays of baked goods out to the displays while looking like he actually worked there. Then it was back to the kitchen to clean dishes and sweep so more spiderlings could be available to the customers and their messes.

 

It felt strange being on the other side of the bar, helping with the orders and messes instead of causing them himself, though… it felt oddly quiet today. He was used to the rabbits getting loud and rowdy when they came in for lunch, but today they had their heads together and voices low. It was kind of nice. Hell, even Christopher was looking better today, all smiles and conspiratorial whispers. Paps couldn’t help but wonder what kind of party they were planning, but he was shaken from his thoughts when Muffet needed another tray of Spider Donuts.

 

By the end of his very long, arduous shift, Paps was dragging his feet and looking ready to fall over if he had to lift one more tray. “Well, dearie, I  _ am _ impressed. I rather expected you’d make it halfway through the day and call it quits. Yet here you are!” The unimpressed look on the skeleton’s long face had Muffet tittering with amusement while she scrubbed down the bar. “Your new mystery partner seems to have had quite the effect on you. I wonder what kind of monster they are?” Paps scrubbed harder at the table in front of him, trying to ignore the way his face was starting to light up. “Would you like to invite him in?” Papyrus tensed and it took a moment for him to process the words before looking up at his new boss with confusion, then following where one of her fingers was pointing. “Your brother. He’s been standing out there for the last couple of hours, peeking in through the windows when he thinks we’re not looking.”

 

Paps’ head snapped around to look at the window and sure enough, there was a white blur disappearing to the side. When he looked back to Muffet, she was wearing an amused smirk on her face, but she’d gone back to scrubbing the already gleaming surface of her bar. With a soft sigh, he headed to the door and pulled it open, holding back his amusement when his brother let out a yelp of surprise, the entirety of his skull turning a bright blue. “hey, uh… wanna come in out of the cold, bro? you’re startin’ to turn a lil blue.” This time he couldn’t stop himself from snorting when the little monster went two shades darker and stomped his foot in the snow.

 

“Papyyyy! That joke was  _ awful _ !” After shaking off a bit of snow and knocking more off his boots, he shoved past his still chuckling brother to walk into the warmth of the building. The moment he caught sight of Muffet, he turned into an awkward mess, hugging his arms close over his chest and scuffing his foot at a slightly misaligned board in the floor. “S-so… how was work? Are you… going to be here much longer?” His voice had gone soft, as if he didn’t want the monster at the bar hearing him, but she was quick to grin and wave her rag towards him.

 

“Once he’s done with the tables, he’s all yours.” Paps shot her a questioning look and was met with a wink before she started on the numerous glasses she wanted to have sparkling for the crowd tomorrow. “Get to it, Papyrus. You don’t want to keep your little lover waiting all night, do you?”

 

There was a loud gasp and the look of shock he’d turned on the lady behind the bar was quickly turned to a brightly blushing Sans, who looked absolutely scandalized. “ _ You told her?! _ ” The tittering laughter behind the bar made Sans finally look over, feeling the heat of anger creeping up his spine before he heard Papyrus sigh and turned that indignant attention on him instead. “What?! Why is she  _ laughing _ ?”

 

“Sans, I…” He let out another sigh and rubbed at his face before giving his brother a deadpan stare. “I didn’t tell her  _ anything _ .”

 

It took a few moments of processing before Sans realized what he’d just done… and he was sure he’d never turned so blue in his life. “I-I… I’m… just going to…” Without even finishing the thought, he turned to rush back out the door, his sockets burning with embarrassment. 

 

The moment he was gone, Papyrus rounded on his employer. “what the  _ fuck _ , Muffet? why did you-...?  _ how  _ did you…?”

 

“Oh, honey. You really don’t remember the things you’ve told me during those drunken nights at my bar?” The shame on the skeleton’s face was answer enough and she gave a bit of a shrug before returning to her task. “Suddenly you’re no longer drinking? No longer sleeping around? Papyrus, you’ve looked genuinely happy… you even have a bounce in your step. There was only one logical possibility in who your mystery lover could be…” Her gaze flicked toward the window and she couldn’t help a smile when she saw the smaller skeleton staring her down with a confused glare. “Go ahead and get out of here. Your brother already hates me enough as it is and you’ve been quite impressive today.”

 

When she looked over, she found Papyrus staring at her like she had suddenly sprouted another head, but he quickly recovered when she rolled her eyes at him. “a-... alright. um, thanks… y’know… for everything.” He gave her a significant look before heading back to the kitchen to hang up his apron then head out into the cold.

 

Sans was already heading down the street when he emerged, though his long legs had him catching up in seconds. “I’m… I’m sorry, Papy. I didn’t… mean to out you… to out  _ us _ like that…” His arms squeezed even more tightly around himself until he felt one of Papyrus’ long arms wrap around his shoulders. He couldn’t help the bright blush that lit up his face, or the fact that he felt the need to check and make sure noone was around before he leaned into the touch, sighing heavily as he started to relax.

 

“don’t sweat it, Sans. by the sound of it, I uh… might have been the one to tell her. at least… it sounds like I told her all about how I felt about you.” The admission had his face heating up as he squeezed Sans tighter to his side, letting the silence linger before he turned his head enough to see his brother’s face. The moment Sans noticed his gaze, he gave a huff and turned his face away, arms crossed a little more irritably across his ribs now.

 

“Of course… You tell  _ her _ before you tell me. You probably tell  _ her _ everything.” With a growl, he stopped walking and pulled out of that warm grasp to stomp his foot in annoyance. “It’s not fair! I…  _ I _ should have been the one you told everything to, not  _ her _ ! I… I just… Why don’t you  _ trust _ me, Papy?” His cheeks puffed out as he glared at his brother, watching as Papyrus’ expression went from hurt… to mirroring his irritation.

 

“I should ask  _ you _ the same thing. getting pissed at me for just  _ talking _ to her? spying on me while I’m working? what? did you think you were gonna find me fucking her on the bartop or something?” He crossed his own arms over his ribs as he stared the shorter monster down, feeling something like triumph as he watched Sans’ face go through a range of emotions before settling on shame when he looked away, completely deflating before him.

 

“I’m...f-fuck… you’re  _ right _ , Papy. I’m… I’m  _ sorry _ . I… I don’t know why I do this. I  _ always _ do this!” All the pride Papyrus had felt dissipated the moment he saw tears in those big blue eyes, unable to stop himself from rushing over to pull Sans into his arms. “I-I don’t… I don’t know why I get like this, Papy. Every monster I’ve ever dated… I’d… always get so  _ angry _ … over the  _ stupidest _ things! I don’t…” Papyrus hugged him closer as he buried his face into his ribs. “I don’t… want to do the same to you… I don’t… want to push you away… and make you hate me and… and then  _ leave _ like all the rest…and...and….why the  _ fuck _ are you laughing, Papy?! This is serious!”

 

The anger and confusion on his brother’s face was enough to make Papyrus’ shoulders stop shaking, but not to keep the grin from his face. “Sans… I hate to break it to ya, bro, but… you ain’t ever gettin’ rid of me. do you honestly think there’s anything you can do to me that would run me off?” His brows rose as Sans opened his mouth to reply, but after a few moments without any words, Paps hugged him closer and nuzzled his face into one of those soft, round cheeks. “yeah, the whole gettin’ pissed at me for talkin’ to Muffs is kind of annoying and not trusting me… well… this is all still so new. and, uh… I can understand gettin’ jealous over the thought of someone else touchin’ what’s yours.” His smile turned apologetic as he looked at his brother’s tear-stained face and brought a hand around to wipe the tracks of tears from his face. “I gotta admit…” A soft orange glow started creeping over his face as he dropped his gaze to the blue bandana pressed between them. “the whole getting jealous and possessive over me thing? it’s, uh… kinda hot.” The soft reflection of blue on their clothes had him peering up at a very surprised looking Sans.

 

“P-Papy, that’s… it’s not…” It was strange seeing such a torn expression on a face that was usually so determined and confident.

 

“I know it’s… not a particularly  _ healthy _ part of a normal relationship, but… there’s not really much about this relationship that’s normal.” As Sans’ expression softened, Paps straightened himself until he was standing his full height one again, holding his hand out for his brother to take. “you said yourself that you wanted someone who loved every part of you… even the weird ones. you even admitted that  _ I’m _ that monster, yeah? well, now it’s time to prove it to ya.”

 

Sans was completely speechless as he took the offered hand, blushing harder when he felt those long fingers interlacing with his own before he was led down the path towards their home. He kept expecting someone to come out and say something, to feel stares and judgement. He’d told himself he wouldn’t care if everyone  _ did _ judge them, that all that mattered was Papy, but… it was a mindset that was going to take some getting used to. In the end, it didn’t matter, though. It was late enough that the streets were clear, with everyone tucked away safe and sound inside of their own homes, making the walk to their own incredibly peaceful. After a few minutes of silence, Sans felt himself relax and gave his brother’s hand a gentle squeeze before pulling himself closer to cling to his arm, staring at the snow as he let his mind wander until they were at the door.

 

Paps took a deep breath once they were inside, practically purring at the smell in the air. “you really did have dinner waitin’ for me, huh?” He grinned down at his brother as he kicked his shoes off in their proper place, then headed to the kitchen to see what was waiting for him.

 

“I… wasn’t sure when you’d be home, so it’s pretty cold by now, I-... Papy! At least let me warm it up, first!” Papyrus already had a hefty bite of the spaghetti shovelled into his mouth and quickly picked up the plate when Sans went to grab it, holding it up out of his reached as he danced around him to shove more of the chilled, but delicious food past his teeth. “Papyyy! Why do you always have to be so difficult?!” When he peered down, he saw Sans had finally given up on trying to snatch his dinner, choosing instead to puff his cheeks out and cross his arms, foot tapping with irritation on the floor… but Paps didn’t miss the glint of satisfaction in those glaring eyes.

 

After he’d all but licked the plate clean, he tossed it into the sink and let his tongue glide over his teeth, hunting for any missed sauce or herbs. Apparently the sight of it was enough to have Sans blushing, which heavily detracted from the look of annoyance he was trying to portray. “mmmm, thanks for dinner, bro. I wonder if ya got any dessert for me, too?” The way his brother’s body tensed and started flushing at every joint to match his face had the taller skeleton ready to take him right on the kitchen floor, but as soon as he was close enough, Sans grabbed his hoodie and started dragging him out to the living room to shove him back onto the couch.

 

“Stars, Papy. What am I going to do with you?” There was an amused grin on his big brother’s face as he straddled his lap and wrapped those short arms around his shoulders… but as soon as they were pressed together, Paps couldn’t help but sense some sadness still lingering in his soul.

 

“...Sans?”

 

That small body tensed even more and Sans quickly hid his face against one of his Papy’s broad shoulders, taking a deep breath to try and soothe his nerves before he found the courage to sit up, letting his gaze linger on the familiar orange of his brother’s hoodie. “I’m sorry, I just… what we talked about earlier… I… I really am worried… Not about you leaving me.” He was quick to reassure the monster beneath him as he opened his mouth to protest. “I just… I really do… get angry sometimes. I lash out and I don’t know why, it’s like… Sometimes there’s this… burning  _ thing _ inside of me and… I can’t ignore it. I’ve tried. I’ve tried  _ so hard _ to just… be  _ good _ . To be the monster you see when you look at me.” He could feel his sockets burning and even before the first tear had a chance to fall, Papyrus was already gliding his thumbs along the edge to wipe them away. “I’m sorry… I… never wanted you to see that side of me. I never wanted to let it out just so  _ I _ could feel better. You shouldn’t have to deal with this.  _ Nobody _ should.”

 

When he buried his face into that warm hoodie again, Paps let the silence linger, watching the gentle rise and fall of his brother’s ribs as he tried to sort out his thoughts. Finally, he let his hands run over the back of Sans’ spine until the smaller skeleton found it in himself to look up again. “I want to.” The look of confusion he received in response made him smirk before leaning down to steal a quick kiss. “deal with it, I mean. I know I don’t  _ have _ to, but I want to. I wanna see  _ every _ side of you, good and bad. so if you need to let out the bad to feel good… let it out on me.”

 

“Papy…”

 

“I mean it, Sans. whatever it is you’ve got locked away in there, I wanna see it. I…” He paused to take a long breath, leaning back and forcing his brother to sit up as he looked at him. “I want you to trust me. trust me with this and you’ll make me happier than you can imagine, bro. if you wanna yell, then yell. if you need to cuss someone out, I’m here. if you need to hurt someone…” Sans took a shuddering breath and looked away, only to have a hand guide his face back around until he was locking eyes with his little brother once more. “hurt me. bend me to your will and break me, Sans.” He didn’t miss the fleeting look in those wide eyes. Behind the shock and fear was a hunger he knew his older brother wouldn’t want  _ anyone _ to see. “I’m yours… to do with as you please.” His hands slid down until he was firmly grasping those wide hips and sliding him closer, unable to hide the eager magic that was pressing against his brother’s pubic symphysis.

 

“Papy…” There was a deep flush on that round face as he leaned in, his voice heavy and breathless, his mouth teasingly close in a way that had Papyrus’ soul fluttering in his chest. “...you’re  _ disgusting _ .”

 

“...huh?” Paps’ couldn’t hide his surprise as he was shoved back against the couch, locking eyes on a face that matched those whispered words. ... _ disgusting _ . W-was he? Had he gone too far?  _ Fuck _ ! He had! He’d fucked it all up and his mouth was already falling open to apologize when he felt a sharp pain that started in his jaw and creeped outwards, his face snapped to the side by the sudden impact.

 

“Did I  _ say _ you could speak? I already know what you’re going to say…” There was a sudden heat at the side of his face as Sans came in close to whisper against his skull. “We already had this lesson on apologies last night… but it looks like you already need a reminder.”

 

What… the actual fuck was happening right now? Before he could even begin to figure out where to begin he felt his body being tugged lower on the couch, his wide sockets locked on the dark expression spread on a face that rarely showed anything but warmth and kindness… and when it smiled there was none of that in it. “S-Sans, wha-  _ ah! fuck!”  _ His head snapped to the side again, pain blossoming on the other side now.  _ what the fuck?! _ Just as he was turning his head to look at his brother again, he found a pair of gentle hands already turning it for him. This time when he saw that face, there was concern hidden in the darkness.

 

“Is this what you want, little brother? To be my personal punching bag every time I have a bad day? To see me at my worst instead of seeing me hide it all behind a smile?” There was a moment of hesitation as Sans watched him, waiting for him to answer the question within his questions. Paps shuddered when he felt a hand stroke along the side of his skull so loving and tender... and as he stared up into the storm of emotions that was plaguing his brother’s face, he knew there was only one answer.

 

“yes...  _ hnnnn! _ ” His whole body tensed and arched as he felt the other hand clench tightly around his cervical vertebrae, squeezing so hard it felt like the bone might break. It contrasted so hard with the gentle petting that continued from the other hand that he wasn’t sure how to feel. All he could feel was burning. Pain and passion engulfing him until all he could do was stare up at his brother and pant, gripping the couch on either side of himself to stay steady.

 

“You’re  _ mine _ , Papy. Every bit of you… including that mouth that you seem so determined to use without permission. So, let’s put it to good use, shall we?” A rather sinister smile curled on that sweet face before he was left gasping when his neck was released. Paps watched in confusion as Sans crawled further up the couch until he was standing over him, grinning down and swaying his hips in a way that was sure to get his little brother’s attention. “Well? Do I have to give you the step-by-step, or can you figure things out on your own for once?”

 

_ ouch. dick.  _ The glare he shot up at that smug little face earned him another swat to the skull, though it was far lighter than when he’d spoken… and he couldn’t help but feel a sense of amusement at his choice of thoughts as he undid the shorts that lingered in his face, only to find an adorable blue cock popping out to greet him. After giving it an appraising look, he chanced a glance up at the small skeleton looming over him to find a hint of nervousness in those sockets and a deep blush that got brighter once he noticed he was being watched.

 

“Why are you  _ staring _ at it? You can’t tell me  _ you _ don’t know what to do with one?” There was the hint of a genuine question in his words and in response, Paps merely smirked. He certainly didn’t need words to answer  _ that _ particular question. After running his long orange tongue over his teeth just to get a deeper blush on his brother’s face, he turned his attention back to the dripping snack before him and let the slithering orange muscle get to work.

 

It didn’t take long before he heard those soft gasps and moans that sent a  shiver down his spine… and this was just the warm-up. He wasn’t even taking that sweet-looking piece of magic into his mouth yet, but its owner didn’t seem to be complaining. On the contrary, he could feel Sans’ arms shaking on either side of his head when he’d bob back, letting his tongue coat that eager dick with his own magic until it was drenched. “F- _ fuck _ , Papy… That’s… haaahn, you’re… being  _ such _ a good boy.” He knew Sans could feel the shiver that ran through his body at those words, made worse by the feeling of a hand gently toying with the back of his neck, teasing along the bumps and ridges until he was panting and shifting on the couch as his shorts became increasingly tight. “You… must have put in a lot of practice… waiting for the day… that it would be  _ me _ shoving a cock down your throat.” That was all the warning he got before that gentle hand was gripping the back of his skull and the hips in front of him were snapping forward to shove the hardened magic into his mouth and against the entrance of his formed throat. All he could do was whimper as Sans set a relentless pace, fucking his skull without mercy, even as Paps brought his hands up to grip his hips… but he didn’t even try to slow his brother down. He simply held on to keep Sans steady, tears streaming down the sides of his skull as he felt suffocated, the impact against his throat making him gag every time it was struck. Sans must have enjoyed the sensation, because he finally slowed, only to shove himself back as far as he could, making the magicked muscles tighten and spasm around the bright blue head of his erection in a way that had the smaller skeleton keening in pleasure. 

 

“Haaaah,  _ Papy _ … you… feel  _ amazing! _ ” It felt so fucked up to take pride in a comment like that when all he was doing was letting his brother abuse his face in the most humiliating way possible… but just thinking about it had him pulling those hips even tighter against his mouth, earning a growl from the skeleton standing over him. He felt another swat at his skull, then another… but they both paled in comparison to the third that left him feeling a bit dizzy. Still, he refused to let go and those angry protests died quickly when he started moving his tongue, letting it writhe around and squeeze against that pulsing shaft until he had Sans moaning and squirming in his grasp. The moment he loosened his grip, Sans was aware and taking advantage, pulling his hips back just enough to let him slam them harder than before into that warm, suckling mouth, both of his hands gripping his brother’s skull as he fucked it to completion. The walls echoed as Sans cried out and Papyrus couldn’t help but feel satisfied with the way his name bounced throughout the house, ringing in his skull as his brother finally pulled himself free and slumped down into the waiting lap below.

 

With nothing filling the silence except those heavy breaths from his satisfied lover, Papyrus let himself slouch even further down, arms wrapped around the small form on top of him. He was more than happy to stay like that forever, but eventually he felt Sans lifting up to look at him. It felt like they were staring at each other forever before his brother finally lifted up towards his face, his tongue slipping out to run up from his jaw to the corner of his mouth. “Papy… was that…?” Paps turned his face to look at the one so close to it, taking in the heavy blush and look of curiosity that had replaced all the rage and lust from before. Instead of letting him finish his thoughts or answering the question he thought he might be asking, he pressed into a heated kiss and filled Sans’ mouth with his cum-stained tongue. There was only a moment of protest before he felt it being sucked clean then toyed with, a playful growl rumbling in his chest as he turned to drop the smaller skeleton onto the cushions.

 

“ _ fuck _ , Sans. you have no fuckin’ idea how  _ hot _ you are. if that’s all it takes to tame that fire you’re so scared of, then I’m happy to help put it out anytime.” It took all of a second for Sans to realize there was a pun hidden in there somewhere with the way the monster on top of him was grinning, but after swatting at his chest a few times, he simply grinned and pulled him back down for another kiss.

 

“ _ Fine. _ Just don’t say I didn’t warn you when it becomes... too much… which reminds me. We should… figure out a safe word. In case… it  _ does _ become too much.” The way his brother nervously fiddled with his hoodie strings while looking at him had him feeling uncomfortable in his clothes once again. “I don’t… want to accidentally take things too far, or legitimately hurt you in a way you don’t like. I love you  _ so much _ , Papy and… if we’re going to do this, we’re going to do it  _ right _ , understand?”

 

How could he say no to that determined look on his face? With a nod, he nuzzled his face into Sans’ neck and sighed happily as he pressed his insistent magic up between the legs wrapped around him. “so what kinda word did you have in mind?” When he heard his brother begin to speak, he pressed himself harder against the still formed magic in those undone shorts, causing him to squeak in response, following that with a few more swats to his chest.

 

“ _ Papy! _ This is serious! You can fuck me once we’ve figured out the perfect word.” Well that certainly got his attention, his cock flexing against the restraining fabric as he started slowly rubbing himself against the sensitive magic that was already peeking back out beneath him.

 

“mmmm... I’m good at multi-tasking. I’m sure we can do both.” He chuckled at Sans’ protests and leaned up to get away from the swatting, watching as the monster beneath him settled on gripping his arms instead. “hmmmm... let’s see…” It was entirely too fun to watch Sans squirm beneath him, torn between pushing him off and giving in to let him keep grinding him down into the couch. “honey? nah, that usually gets the party  _ started _ . taco?” He lifted a brow ridge and pressed himself harder against his brother, causing him to gasp then huff indignantly. “nah. who doesn’t enjoy a good taco?” The wink he shot his brother was met with a deadpan stare and the hint of a blush. “what’s somethin’ we don’t normally say? skullfuckery? nah, I say that like five times a day.” He grinned at the eyeroll that got him.

 

“How about… pancakes?” The blue flush on Sans’ face grew deeper as he watched his brother pause, contemplating the word. “It’s… what you made me for breakfast after… our first kiss.” It felt like his whole face was burning as he watched Sans look away, unable to meet his intense gaze. He… remembered? Hell, the fact that he was counting  _ that _ as their first kiss was astounding enough, but… he must have committed every detail of that day to memory.

 

“yeah... that’s…  _ perfect _ .” Another soft growl was rumbling in his ribs as he dropped down, kissing and nuzzling into his brother’s neck and making him giggle and squirm. It took him a full minute to realize that the squirming was serving a purpose and soon he felt fabric sliding down Sans’ legs and something warm and wet pressed against his already soaked shorts. When he lifted his head to look at Sans he had only a moment before he was being pulled into another kiss, the growling growing in intensity as he let one hand wander down his brother’s body until it found that dripping wet cunt he’d shifted his magic into. He swallowed up the moans that filled his mouth as he pressed two fingers inside, letting them slowly pump in and out while Sans squirmed against him, letting him toy with him for only a minute before he was gasping and begging.

 

“Papy…  _ please _ … F-fuck, I’ve been waiting all day for this… don’t… haaaah, d-don’t make me wait any longer.” There was no way he was going to last with the way those sweet words were ringing in his ear, but he was more than happy to oblige, quickly undoing his shorts and getting them out of the way before pressing the broad head of his cock against that already soaking entrance. Even with how tight it had felt around his fingers, Paps still found himself sliding in with relative ease, only needing a couple of pumps before he was buried to the hilt in that sweet pussy.

 

“mmmm, home sweet home.” Sans snorted and giggled at the stupid joke before his noises eased into something far more erotic as Paps took his time pulling out and filling him back up, watching the face of the little monster who’d been so angry and violent just moments before. “what? not gonna hit me for speakin’ without permission?”

 

“Papyyy…” He had the good grace to look a little ashamed for his earlier actions while gripping into the front of his hoodie… it took the larger skeleton entirely too long to realize he was working his fingers between the ribs beneath it to get an iron grip on them. His thrusting stopped as he gasped, sweat breaking out over his skull as he looked down at the amused look on Sans’ face while he watched him squirm. “Don’t tempt me.” With a harsh tug, Sans pulled him further down and wrapped his arms around that bony neck to hold him close. “Are you… s-sure you can handle this?” His words were interrupted by his brother’s renewed thrusting, his pace much harsher than before.

 

“ _ fuck _ , yes. seein’ you like this... haaah, I mean… I love… how kind and sweet you are… but  _ this _ …” The monster beneath him yelped as he started driving harder into that squeezing tunnel, a deep growl rumbling through his ribcage. “fuuuck, it hurts so bad, but…” He paused as he pressed himself in as far as he could, watching as Sans keened and squirmed, his face the most beautiful shade of blue Paps had ever seen. “it feels  _ so _ good. I… I know it’s gotta seemed all kinds of fucked up, but I… I’ve had…  _ fantasies _ … about you… h-... hurting me.” Slowly he started moving again, watching as the face before his shifted between confusion and ecstacy. “I…  _ trust you _ . I trust that… you know my limits… better than  _ anyone _ . and if… it makes us  _ both _ feel good, then… it can’t be all bad, right?”

 

After a moment of catching his breath, it was Sans’ turn to let out a possessive little growl before dragging his lover back into a crushing kiss, clutching desperately to his hoodie as he moved his hips frantically against the increasingly strong pounding he was receiving. Paps whined when he felt teeth digging into his tongue, just enough to make him squirm and when he was released he started fucking his brother hard enough to make the couch protest. Sans was left gasping and screaming against his shoulder as he held on and Paps couldn’t get his attention to let him know how close he was… but it didn’t matter. A moment later he felt the searing pain of teeth digging into his cervical vertebrae, tearing into their hard surface enough to leave a mark and make him lose all control. He was aware of the tight walls squeezing around him and the sudden wetness that covered them both. He was also exceedingly aware of the fact that he’d filled his brother to the brim with his hot magic… without permission… but instead of looking pissed, his brother looked like he was basking in a victory as he looked over the wobbling skeleton above him.

 

“You really  _ do _ enjoy the pain, don’t you?” Paps opened his mouth to respond, only to have a whimper tear through him as he felt those already tight walls further constrict around him, causing him to sink further down onto the now giggling little skeleton. “Mweh heheh, weirdo.” He gave another squeeze that earned him a higher-pitched whine, then a few experimental thrusts that were thwarted when Sans squealed and finally pulled himself away, shuddering at the feeling of emptiness and cum leaking out of his poor, abused little snatch and onto the couch. When he sat up to look down at the exhausted monster sprawled out in front of him, he couldn’t help but feel his soul warm with complete adoration and with a tenderness to contrast the harsh treatment from earlier, he lifted that heavy skull and scooted close enough to settle it on his femurs. “You’re so amazing, Papy. I’m the luckiest monster in the Underground.” His hands stroked soothingly along his brother’s skull and he could feel his breathing slow as he relaxed and listened. “You were  _ always _ a wonderful brother. Even with your vices, you were  _ always  _ good to me. You’ve always loved me unconditionally… and I’ve always loved you the same.” He lifted his hands as Papyrus shifted to lie on his back, staring up at him with sleepy sockets lined with unshed tears. “I wish… I would have realized sooner that I could have had  _ this _ all along. It would have saved us both a lot of heartache and frustration.” With a sweet smile curling on his face, he leaned down to press a kiss to his Papy’s brow bone. “But… we can’t change the past, so I’ll just have to make sure the future is even more amazing… and we’re going to start our amazing future… by getting some  _ much _ needed rest.”

 

Papyrus whined and had to practically be dragged off the couch and up the stairs by an amused, but huffy Sans, first to be scrubbed down, then herded off to bed. Within minutes of laying down he found a hand wandering over his body, teasing at his bones in a way that made him all tingly… but he swatted them away with an exasperated sigh. “Papy, I’m  _ serious _ . Go to sleep! I need to rest so I don’t fall asleep at my station… again.”

  
“pfff, slacker. and you call  _ me _ lazy.” He chuckled at the cross look he received, but settled on wrapping his arms around the cranky monster. “fiiiine. I guess I can let you relax for now… especially since you won’t be getting much of it once my heat starts up.” He grinned when he felt the small body tense up in his grasp, but with Sans turned away he completely missed the look of panic on his dear brother’s face.


End file.
